Con tan solo una mirada
by DougaRR
Summary: Con tan solo mirarla a los ojos supo que estaba enamorada de ella tanto física como psiquicamente. -pensó Rachel al mirar a Quinn a los ojos. Todo lo que crees saber de Glee. OLVÍDALO. MUCHO DRAMA Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Faberry con algo de Quinntana, Westbray y Britanna.
1. No es una chica más

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Santana salía en ropa interior frotándose los ojos, mientras iba a la cocina, encontrándose con Kurt y Rachel, que estaban desayunando al verla, no dudaron en sonreír.

-**¿Qué tal a noche S?- **pregunto entre risas Rachel. –**Por lo que he oído alguien te hizo gritar demasiado a noche, no sé yo si tendrás voz para contestarme- **

Mientras la latina se despejaba por completo, cogiendo una taza y sirviéndose café, trataba de ignorar las risas de sus compañeros de piso.

**-¿A qué hora volvisteis a noche?- **dijo la latina sentándose en un taburete de la isla de la cocina.

-**Lo suficiente pronto para oír los gritos de otra de tus conquistas de la noche- **dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca de asco.

Es que todos sus amigos sabían que Santana, desde que Britt y ella lo dejaron quedo destrozada y con el corazón hecho trizas por lo que decidió darle la espalda al amor, y parecía que lo volvía a aceptar cuando comenzó a salir con Dani, todos creían que a Santana le sonreía de nuevo la vida, pero no fue así y por desgracia tras la marcha de su segunda chica, desde entonces decidió que nadie haría daño a su corazón por lo que cada noche, estaba con una chica diferente y sin ningún compromiso, nada más que divertirse. Hasta que conoció a alguien.

-¡**No hables de ella así! ¡No la conoces! Para compararla con una chica de una sola noche- **defendió a la desconocida inconscientemente, sorprendiendo a sus mejores amigos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se disponía a justificarse hizo callarse el sonido de unos pasos.

Todos giraron la cabeza, en busca del ruido, cuando la vieron allí, con el pelo revuelto, con una camiseta de Santana ancha, tapando su cuerpo desnudo, junto con unas pequeñas braguitas. Tanto Rachel, como Kurt se sorprendieron Santana nunca dejaba pasar la noche con ella a ninguna de sus conquistas, pero lo que les dejo con la boca totalmente abierta fue al oír su dulce voz y ver los gestos que le acompañaban.

-**Buenas días, cariño- **dijo la chica, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-**¿Quieres café, bebe?- **le sonrió dulce, levantándose a por una taza de café y ofreciéndosela.

La chica sonriente deleitándose con el cuerpo de la latina sexy en ropa interior, la dejo embobada, hasta que dirigió su vista al frente encontrándose con las caras de asombro de los dos castaños. Dándose cuenta de su presencia y ruborizándose por sus modales.

-**Disculpad mis modales, soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray- **les sonrió ofreciéndole la mano –**Vosotros debéis ser Kurt y Rachel ¿No? San me ha hablado muchísimo de vosotros- **les sonrió mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

Los chicos ahí pudieron admirar la belleza de la chica, y no hacía falta hablar del cuerpo que tenía, algo que les llamo la atención especialmente a Rachel, que cuando se encontró con esos ojos color avellana verdoso, fue consciente de la belleza que tenía ante ella tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Algo se le movió a Rachel, aunque en ese instante no fue consciente, la castaña no dudo en entregarle la mano con una sonrisa tonta, y al conectar sus manos, fue como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, seguía agarrada a la mano de la rubia, sin poder apartar la vista de la chica, no fue consciente del tiempo que permaneció agarrada a ella sin apartar la vista de la chica, cuando Kurt carraspeó para sacarla de sus pensamientos, viendo como Quinn intentaba soltarle la mano, y así lo hizo, le libero la mano y le dio una sonrisa mientras, saludaba a Kurt.

-**Un placer, ¿asique sabes quiénes somos? –** le cuestiono Kurt con una sonrisa.

-**Sí, la verdad que Santana me ha hablado mucho de vosotros dos, pero bueno nunca lo reconocerá- **susurro sus últimas palabras.

-**No sé de qué me habláis yo no he hablado de nadie- **se defendió la latina, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

Todos reían por el comentario de la latina cuando el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió. Rachel emocionada se levantó, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-**Genial el chico de plástico- **bufó la latina, recibiendo la mirada confusa de la rubia.

-**El ex-novio de Rachel- **le aclaro el castaño.

-**¿Qué pasa no te cae bien, mi amor?- **le cuestiono la rubia a Santana, y al oír como la llamo, se sonrojo, al percibir la sonrisa de su amigo.

-**No es que simplemente, cuando salía con Rachel le engaño y no se me sigue produce desconfianza. Es un auténtico capullo, no me cae bien, pero bueno el hobbit le tiene cariño y se llevan bien al igual que aquí mi amigo porcelana- **dijo con tono de niño pequeño.

Kurt reía entre dientes al ver como su la salvaje latina, se convertía en un gatito indefenso, cuando estaba junto a esa rubia. Santana trataba de no darle mucha importancia ya que esa chica realmente le gustaba, pero temía el momento que tuviera que marcharse y sufrir la intensidad de las dos divas con las que vivía.

A Santana se le cambio la cara a ver a Brody que llegaba a la cocina con Rachel, este le saludo a Kurt ignorando por completo a Santana, y poso sus ojos en la rubia, este le sonrió coquetamente y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡**Hola rubia! Un placer belleza, soy Brody Weston – **le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano.

-**Quinn Fabray –** le dijo asombrada sin evitar sonrojarse al ver que le besaba la mano –**vaya que caballeroso- **le sonrió.

Santana al ver la interacción del chico con Quinn, le agarro de la cintura, y le miro con soberbia a Brody.

**-Tranquila fiera, no hace falta que tengas que mear a tu presa para demostrar que es tuya-** dijo riendo ante el gesto de la latina.

-**A ella ni te le acerques, te enteras imbécil- ** dijo Santana levantándose y parándose enfrente del moreno, mientras le amenazaba con el dedo índice.

-**Eso lo tendrá que decidir ella ¿no? –** le sonrió de medio lado, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-**lamento tener que informarte, que soy 100% lesbiana- **le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, agarrando a la latina de la mano –**nunca he estado con un tío- **dijo tan tranquila dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-**¿Nunca? ¿Ni si quiera besarte?- **pregunto incrédula Rachel, sin más negó, provocando más desconcierto en los presentes –**Entonces… -** iba a cuestionarla la castaña cuando Quinn hablo.

-¿**Alguna vez has estado con una tía? – **Rachel negó – ¿**Entonces como sabes que no eres lesbiana o bisexual?- **Rachel se quedó sin palabras pensativa, afirmándole.

La latina orgullosa de su chica, se aferró a su mano –** si nos disculpáis, ahora mismo voy a hacerle el amor a esta rubia impresionante- **le guiño el ojo a Brody, sonriéndole con soberbia.

Mientras las chicas se marchaban a la habitación, dejando a los tres en un absoluto silencio. Rachel se sumergía en sus pensamientos, aparte de ser guapa, es inteligente, como será estar con ella…

-¿**Os habéis dado cuenta que ha dicho voy a hacerle el amor? – **Dijo Kurt feliz **– Creo que nuestra latina se ha vuelto a enamorar- **rio para sí, contagiándole la risa a Rachel, y viendo como Brody se limitaba a sonreírles.

-_**Hasta que esa rubia sepa lo que es estar con un tío-**_pensó Brody, sonriéndole a los castaños.


	2. La discoteca

Habían pasado dos horas por lo que eran las nueve de la mañana. La latina se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose de su chica.

-**Adiós, cuando llegues a casa me envías un mensaje ¿vale?- **dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. La otra sonrío y tras darle una respuesta afirmativa, se dio la vuelta para irse al ascensor, cuando Santana le agarró de la mano para atraerla hacia ella y darle un beso más intento.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió –**te quiero** – tras pronunciar esas palabras dejo a la morena paralizada, tenía miedo a volver a querer a alguien, y se estaba dejando llevar con la rubia, pero no está segura todavía de poder decirle esa palabra exactamente.

Cuando volvió en sí Santana, se dio cuenta de cómo la rubia se disponía a entrar en el ascensor, pero antes de irse le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, tranquilizando a la morena, esta cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sonriendo tontamente.

-**¿Creo que alguien está pillada? – **dijo Kurt sacando a la latina de sus pensamientos.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, se percató de cómo sus dos compañeros y Brody habían sido testigos, de la despedida de las chicas.

-**Cállate, porcelana- **dijo Santana, sentando al lado de Rachel.

-**Bueno, nos cuentas la historia, aunque ahora entiendo tantos secretitos que te traías las últimas semanas- **sonrió feliz Rachel por su amiga.

Santana les miró con una sonrisa, y después de hacerse rogar unas cuantas veces, acepto contarles la historia – **Nada todo empezó, como siempre, una conquista más, pero** **a los dos días, o así, vino al Spotlight Dinner y pensé que me estaba buscando o algo, me negué a atenderla pero cuando el jefe me amenazó con despedirme tuve que ir, pero cuando le atendí, estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que no me miro una sola vez, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, y la verdad que me molesto, que al contrario que con todas las chicas, que no viniera a por más, entonces me acerque y le pregunte si no se acordaba de mí, y bueno estuvimos hablando durante horas, la verdad que me sentía muy a gusto con ella, le conté toda mi vida al igual que ella, y así fueron pasando los días, mientras yo trabajaba, ella estudiaba o leía y por las noches íbamos a su apartamento, hasta que una noche, me pidió salir y le dije que sí – **lo contaba con una sonrisa.

-¿**Entonces son novias?- **le cuestiono Rachel, la latina asintió sonriente.

-¿**Entonces esta noche, no te vienes de fiesta?- **dijo Brody algo triste.

Aunque su relación, no era muy buena, tenían una amistad un tanto extraña, no le tragaba por hablarle echo daño a su mejor amiga, pero sabía que era muy bueno con las chicas, por lo que juntos se hicieron una piña para conseguir chicas, y mientras por el día se odiaban, era entrar la noche, parecían que olvidaban todos esos piques estúpido y esos orgullos y se volvían los mejores amigos. Aunque la verdad, si Santana le trataba bien, es porque en una noche de borracheras, Brody le lloro, contando lo arrepentido que estaba de haber engañado a Rachel y al ver la sinceridad del chico, le perdono, pero jamás lo reconocería.

-**Si lo que pasa, que esta noche saldré con mi chica- **sonrió.

Y así lo hicieron al llegar la noche, salieron todos de fiesta, a Rachel se le acercó el mismo tío de siempre Carter, era bastante empalagoso, y Santana y Quinn estaba observándolos y Rachel las miraba suplicantes, para que se lo quitaran de encima.

-**No me lo puedo creer**- decía Santana enfadada – **te juro que como vaya lo mato…-**

-**tranquila Santana, porque no vas y se lo quitas de encima-** le cuestiono Quinn, acariciándole la mano.

**-No puedo, ese capullo, iba a NYADA, con Rachel, y sabe quién soy yo, quien es Kurt, si hasta Brody le amenazó, con acercarse a ella, y nada… si cuando estaban juntos, ella y Brody el otro trato de propasarse con ella, menos mal que el Action Man, llegó a tiempo y le pego una paliza…-** dijo frustrada.

**-¿Pero no sabe quién soy yo?-** dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Santana al ver su cara lo entendió todo.

-**Tienes todo mi permiso- **le sonrió, cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a ella – **pero antes dame un beso- **dijo cortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellas.

Tras separse de sus labios, la rubia con una sonrisa fue directa, a la zona donde se encontraban Rachel y Carter.

Cuando llegó abrazo por la cintura a Rachel y le beso en el cuello cariñosamente –**hola princesa ¿ya te echaba de menos?- **Rachel al notar lo que hacía, se quedó en shock e instintivamente miro a Santana, que esta con una sonrisa le levantaba la copa, por lo que entendió todo, y puso en marcha, su rama de actriz.

-**Hola amor, yo también- **dijo con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla.

El chico al ver la interacción de las dos, carraspeó llamando la atención de ambas.

-**Disculpa, estas interrumpiendo algo- **dijo groseramente, señalando a la castaña y a él.

-**A perdona, es que estaba bailando, y me he dado cuenta que me era difícil ser feliz, sin este pequeño cuerpo, pegado a mí –**dijo abrazando más a Rachel y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El chico realmente se estaba cabreando, creía que tenía a Rachel apunto y le estaban jodiendo el plan. –**Bueno por lo que veo, estas demasiado pegada a ella, por lo que creo que deberías separarte porque lo que estás haciendo es incomodarla – **el chico se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a gritarle a la rubia.

Se estaba cabreando ya que conforme él hablaba, la rubia sin despegarse de la morena, le susurraba, cosas al oído y Rachel, no podía parar de reírse, y sonriendo tontamente. Pero lo que le hizo decir basta fue al ver como la rubia, le daba un mordisco, al ver como Rachel se estremecía, el chico empujo con fuerza a la rubia, separándola de golpe.

Al ver eso Santana salió, con furia hacia él, al igual que lo hizo Brody, que las estaba observando, los dos iban dispuestos a matar al chaval.

Pero la rubia, levantó la mano para tranquilizarles de que estaba bien y se acercó al chico, entrelazando las manos con Rachel, esta estaba totalmente paralizada no esperaba que el chico hiciera eso.

La rubia, le sonrió con superioridad y sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chaval, pudo ver como se daba cuenta de cómo entrelazó los dedos con los de Rachel.

-**Lo que yo veo, es que no captas que estas intentando ligar con mi novia- **y sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara, agarro a Rachel del mentón y le beso.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Rachel cerro los ojos instintivamente y empezó a notar cosas que nunca había notado, pero al notar como los labios de Quinn se separaban de los suyos y empezaba a añorarlos, entró en pánico al ver la cara seria de su amiga.

Santana totalmente seria, se acercaba a ellas, y agarro a Quinn de la cintura **-¿Estas bien, bebe?-** esta asintió con una sonrisa – **gracias por proteger a mi mejor amiga, además me ha encantado ver tu lado perra **– le sonrió más cerca de sus labios- **además me ha puesto tan cachonda- **le susurro cerca de los labios, y sin más le beso apasionadamente arrastrándola hasta el baño de la discoteca.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en un estado catatónico, no sabía si tener miedo por lo que había sentido al besar a la novia de su mejor amiga, aunque no quiso darle más vueltas y le echo la culpa al alcohol, cuando miro a su alrededor, no había rastro de Carter, ni de Santana y Quinn, pero noto como unos brazos le abrazaban, por detrás.

-¿**Estas bien, pequeña? –**le dijo Brody, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola.

-**Sí, gracias a Quinn, estoy bien –** sonrió agradecida al recordar cómo le había defendido Quinn.

-**Cuando vi, que ese capullo, la empujo dije, lo mato, nadie toca a mis chicas- **sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. –**Pero habéis estado a la altura, aunque he de reconocer que me ha puesto tu lado lésbico**- rio, contagiando a Rachel.

-¿**Creéis que debemos tener miedo?- **dijo Kurt acercándose a los chicos. –**Por lo que parece Quinn, puede ser tan perra o más que nuestra Satanás- **dijo con cara de miedo y sin más los tres estallaron en risas.


	3. Pasado

Después de aquella noche, los días fueron pasando, incluso los meses, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Quinn, había congeniado muy bien, con Rachel y Kurt, incluso con Brody.

La verdad que Rachel y Quinn habían congeniado realmente bien, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y lo que más le gustaba a Rachel y le sorprendió a todos que Quinn era de las pocas que escuchaba todo lo que decía la castaña, al principio los chicos creían que lo hacía por ser educada, pero se dieron cuenta que con el tiempo le seguía prestando atención. Se habían cogido cariño y no les importaba demostrárselo.

A Santana lejos de estar celosa o molesta, todo lo contrario, le gustaba esa amistad, le hacía feliz que su mejor amiga y su novia fueran buenas amigas. Ya que tenía total confianza en ambas.

Con los chicos, había sido lo mismo. Aunque Brody, siempre que podía le tiraba los tejos y siempre le dejaba claro, que a él no le importaba que estuviera con Santana, que no era celoso. Y esto sacaba de las casillas a la latina. La morena también disfrutaba de su amistad.

Una noche, mientras estaban cenando la parejita feliz, con los castaños. Le contaron a la rubia, un poco de su amistad, sus anécdotas y cenaron entre risas.

-**Entonces a ver si me aclaro, sois mejores amigos desde la infancia, pero en el instituto, cada uno pertenecía a clases diferente de la pirámide social, y aun así seguisteis siendo amigos. Increíble-**

**-Si la verdad, que nos distanciamos un poco, en nuestra época de instituto, imagínate, Rachel era la capitana del**_** Glee Club, **_**sin estilo para la moda y la fea que nunca tendría a ningún chico, sin olvidar que todas las animadoras se metían con ella, si hasta le hacían dibujos porno en las puertas del baño de chicas…- **le contaba Kurt a la rubia

-**No quiero saber porque sabes lo de los dibujos en el baño de las chicas- **le interrumpió Santana, llevándose el tenedor a la boca, y provocando la risa en las chicas.

-**Como sea…, bueno Santana era la perra de capitana de las animadoras, que se dedicaba a destrozar la vida a todos los perdedores, y yo era el único Gay fuera del armario de todo mi instituto que recibía los insultos de todos los jugadores del equipo de futbol- **continuo Kurt, mientras Rachel y Santana asentían a lo que decía el castaño.

-**Yo también fui la capitana de las animadoras en mi instituto bueno hasta que…- **y de repente calló, al recordar su pasado y no dudo en bajar la cabeza ya que las lágrimas luchaban por salir, todos fueron conscientes de eso.

Santana sabía porque se había callado y sin dudarlo le agarro de la cintura y le levanto el mentón para besarla, limpiándole las lágrimas, que ya caían por su mejilla, ante la atenta mirada de los castaños.

-**Seguro que fuiste la capitana más guapa y perfecta de todo el instituto y cuando pasabas por el pasillo, la gente se tendría que ir apartando solo para admirar tu belleza- **dijo la latina, sacándole una sonrisa a la morena.

-**Y también fui muy perra- **le contesto la rubia, con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Santana riera. **–No enserio, le hice la vida imposible a mucha gente, y además todos sabían que yo era lesbiana y aun así los tíos del equipo de futbol, me pedían citas, si supieran que me enrolle con las novias de cada uno de ellos. –**le contó entre risas.

La noche continua, entre anécdotas. Y cuando acabaron de cenar y recoger, habían pensado en ver una película, los cuatro juntos, pero la rubia, tenía que marcharse a su apartamento, ya que mañana por la mañana tenía que ir muy temprano a la universidad a hacer un examen y quería repasar un poco, aunque a Santana no le hico mucha gracia tener que pasar la noche sola, acabo aceptando.

Al final acabaron los tres amigos viendo una película, hasta que la curiosidad de Kurt, hizo que se olvidaran de la televisión.

-**¿Qué fue eso que paso en la cena?**

**-Nada… No sé de lo que me hablas- **dijo Santana haciéndose la tonta

**-Como que nada S, no te hagas la tonta, Rachel y yo fuimos testigos de cómo tu rubia, lloraba por algo de su pasado- **la intensidad de Kurt se hacía presente.

Después de muchas insistencias, y suplicas por parte de su amigo, acabo cediendo.

-**Está bien, pero no sabéis nada…-** dijo cansada la latina, ambos asintieron, prestándole atención.

-**Cuando Quinn, tenía 16 años, tenía muchos complejos, con su cuerpo y un día que estaba realmente vulnerable, el mariscal del equipo la hizo sentir peor, para luego emborrachar, y le acabo quitando su inocencia y su virginidad, porque el muy capullo, no uso protección y se quedando embarazada- **contaba con rabia e impotencia Santana, de solo pensar en lo que paso su novia.

-¿**entonces mintió, cuando dijo que nunca había estado con un chico?- **dijo Rachel pensativa.

-**No mintió, porque ella, realmente no se acuerda mucho de aquella noche, pero dice que ella no lo cuenta porque quiere olvidarse de ello, ya que sus padres, son unos estúpidos retrógrados, que al enterarse de su estado, la echaron de casa y cuando tuvo a su hija, que fue una niña, pues la obligaron a dar en adopción a una mujer, entonces decidió obviar ese echo en su vida, aunque le sigue afectado- **continuo la historia Santana, sin evitar agachar la cabeza.

-**Pobre, sí que tuvo que pasarlo mal, adolescente embarazada y encima sola. Y yo que creía que mi adolescencia había sido dura… Definitivamente tu rubia es la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca- **dijo impresionado Kurt.

-¿**Y volvió a saber algo de su hija?- **preguntó Rachel triste.

-**Que va, y eso que la ha buscado por todos lados, pero la adopción la hicieron sus padres, y fue una adopción cerrada, y como la hicieron en Nueva York y no en San Francisco que es donde vive ella, puede ser cualquier persona, y su hija puede estar en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.- **dijo Santana triste y al levantar la cabeza, vio las lágrimas de la castaña, y se levantó para abrazarla.

-**Hey, vamos pequeña, no llores- **decía abrazándole fuerte.

-**Es que no es justo, sabes y en parte entiendo lo que pasara, su hija, cuando se entere que es adoptada, porque yo la entiendo y me he vuelto loca a buscar a mi madre, pero no se mucho de ella, apenas su nombre y tengo una foto de cuando era joven, y…- **no podía continuar hablando el llanto era cada vez mayor, la abrazó fuerte y la consoló, hasta caer dormida. Entre los dos la llevaron a su habitación.

Ambos chicos preocupados por su amiga, cuando se disponían a salir, Rachel llamo la atención:

-**Podéis quedaros a dormir conmigo.-**

Con una sonrisa ambos asintieron y se colocaron a cada lado de la cama quedando la castaña en medio, y se abrazaron, hasta caer dormidos.


	4. Pelea en Nyada

Al día siguiente Rachel se encontraba en NYADA, se disponía a salir cuando su profesora la llamo:

-**Rachel tienes un segundo**- se acercaba Cassandra a la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Si pero rápido que Santana nos está esperando fuera y sabes que odia que le hagan esperar**- le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras acaba de recoger sus cosas.

**-entonces vamos, pero antes dame un beso-** la agarro por la cintura y le beso en los labios.

-**Cassie, sabes que esto no lo podemos hacer aquí, como nos pillen a mí me expulsan y a ti te despiden-** le regaño con una falsa seriedad mientras le volvía a dar otro beso.

**-Claro cómo que van a ser tan estúpidos de expulsar a la protagonista de Funny Girl-** rio –**Para una alumna famosa que tienen, crees que van a perder la oportunidad-** elevo una ceja volviendo a besarla -**Y no te olvides de la perra de la profesora Cassandra July, que es una de sus mejores y más famosas profesoras**- volvió a besarla.

**-Que idiota que eres**- rio Rachel.

-**Sabes que digo la verdad, además lo nuestro es un secreto a gritos-** dijo entrelazando sus dedos con la castaña.

-**vamos no hagamos esperar a Santana que estará impaciente por ir a recoger a Quinn**- rio la castaña

**-¿Quinn, es un perro? Porque con ese nombre**- cuestiono Cassandra.

**-No, madre mía que ocurrencias, es su novia**- dijo entre carcajadas

**-Espera, espera, Santana, tu Santana tiene novia, eso me lo tienes que contar ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?-** hablaba totalmente asombrada.

**-Pues creo que ya llevan tres meses o así, por lo menos hace tres meses nos la presento a Kurt y a mí**- dijo pensativa.

**-Y porque yo no he sido informado de este bombazo**- dijo haciéndose la enfadada, pero al ver como Rachel le besaba, le sonrió –**Anda ponme al día, hasta que llegamos con Santana**- dijo volviendo a entrelazar sus manos.

-**Vaya vaya, pero quien tenemos aquí**- dijo Amanda acercándose a Quinn, que se encontraba fuera de Nyada, esperando a que Santana acabara de aparcar mientras ella esperaba a Rachel. – **¿Te acuerdas de mí?-** dijo con una sonrisa furiosa.

Quinn si se acordaba de ella, era la chica que molestaba a Rachel y una noche en la que Santana y ella estaban en una discoteca se la encontraron y digamos que se vengaron pero bien de la chica, lo que no sabían es que puso el ojo en Quinn, pero no cedería tan fácil –**No lo siento-** dijo educadamente la verdad que no le apetecía pelear con nadie.

-**Ya, claro, no pareces ser tan peligrosa sin tu ama, tigresa**- dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared, estaba tan cerca que se podrían besar, con un simple movimiento.

Quinn no le tenía miedo pero que la hubiese acorralada, la paralizó un poco ya que no se esperaba que hiciera eso la chica.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Santana salía del aparcamiento y les observaba, al igual que Rachel y Cassandra que salía del edificio de danza.

Le miró seria a la chica **– ¿te crees que te tengo miedo?**- dijo tratando de apartarse de ella.

La chica se acercó todavía más y con una sonrisa de superioridad le agarro con la mano la mejilla, mientras con la otra le agarraba de la cintura – **soy demasiado mujer para ti-** y sin más la beso fuerte.

Quinn no se esperaba que la besara se esperaba que hubieran intercambiado un par de insultos incluso podría creerse que le soltaría alguna bofetada, pero cuando vio que la chica la besa, trato de zafarse de ella, pero no lo consiguió, la chica la sostuvo con fuerza.

Mientras forcejeaban Amanda mordió el labio de la rubia haciéndola sangrar, cuando la chica chilló Santana salió corriendo hasta llegar a ellos, al igual que Rachel dejando atrás a Cassandra, que un alumno le había parado.

Cuando la rubia, le iba a pegar una patada, noto como la chica se separaba de ella, con una sonrisa burlona –**Lo que decía soy demasiado mujer para ti**- al ver que el labio le sangraba pasó el pulgar por ahí, extendiendo la sangre y sin más se lo llevó a la boca –**Cuando quieras te doy más**- le guiño el ojo.

Antes de poder contestarle, Santana se abalanzó sobre ella, le arranco unos cuantos pelos, mientras le pegaba, la chica trataba de defenderse, pero Santana era más fuerte que ella.

Gracias a que llegó Brody separó a las chicas y cogió a Amanda, la chica estaba toda despeinada, y tenía sangre en la nariz, y alguno que otro arañazo en la cara.

Santana le iba a seguir pegando cuando Quinn la abrazo por la espalda tratando de calmarla.

En ese momento llegó Rachel –**Quinn, ¿estás bien? – **preguntó asustada la morena al ver la sangre.

-**Si no te preocupes Rachel**- le sonrió, mientras le susurraba cosas a Santana para tranquilizarla que trataba de zafarse de ella, quería matar a la chica y nadie se lo impediría, no solo le tenía ganas por lo que le acaba de hacer a Quinn, si no todas las veces que había tratado de putear a Rachel.

**-Pero mira que bien domada te tienen tigresa, no solo tu ama se preocupa por ti, si no que la putita de la profe también lo hace**- se reía provocando a Quinn.

-**¿A quién acabas de llamar tu puta?**- dijo muy seria Cassandra que acaba de llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas, en ese momento Amanda se dejó de reír.

-**A na…nadie Pro...Profesora July**- dijo la chica con miedo.

-**Porque me has pillado en un buen día sino me ha seguro de que no vuelvas a entrar en esta escuela y nadie quiera contratarte para trabajar en ningún sitio, te queda claro, ahora mismo sal de mi vista si no quieres que deje que Santana haga lo que desea hacer, por cierto vuelve a insultar, tocar o mirar a alguna de las amigas de Rachel, incluida la propia Rachel, y seré yo misma la que me encargue de arreglarte esa cara, te queda claro- **dijo elevando una ceja en su modo más perra, señalándole con el bastón.

Una vez dicho esto la chica salió corriendo y todos empezaron a reír.

Rachel la abrazó y la beso -**Gracias**- Cassandra se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

-**Te juro que cuando la vuelva a ver la mato-** dijo Santana dejándose caer sobre el pecho de la Rubia, mientras esta la abrazaba por detrás y entrelazaba sus manos.

-**Mi vida, tranquilízate vale, no quieras entrar en su juego, quiere que se produzca una guerra donde no la hay, en cuanto ha salido por la puerta y me ha visto, ha venido con ganas de provocar y lo ha conseguido, si aún estás pensando en ella**- dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le acariciaba sus manos entrelazadas.

-**No me digas que no estás furiosa por que la guarra esa te halla besado- la miro algo molesta **

–**No la verdad que lo que haga o deje de hacer me es indiferente, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en ti- **la beso en los labios.

-**Sabes que con eso no me convences**- dijo elevando una ceja volviendo a besarla –**Cariño, sabes a sangre**- dijo limpiándose sus labios manchados de la sangre de Quinn.

**-Lo siento**- dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza, cosa que hizo arrepentirse a Santana y la volvió a besar –**te quiero**- dijo al separarse de sus labios con una sonrisa.

**-Yo también te quiero- **sonrió al ver que la rubia la apretujaba con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro –**No te preocupes que esto no se quedara así y cuando la pille seré yo quien la mate y no tú, pero gracias por defenderme**- dijo volviendo a besar a la latina.

Le gustaba dejarse abrazar por la rubia, le hacía sentir protegida y por una vez, no tenía que ser ella la que protegiera, aunque le gustará hacerlo y siempre estuviera alerta, le venía bien que las tornas cambiasen.

Ya que esta relación era diferente que con Brittany, con ella siempre tenía que estar protegiéndola, no es que la rubia lo necesitará pero no podía dejar de ser sobreprotectora y a quien iba a engañar le gusta ser siempre la chica dura que protege.

En cambio con Quinn, eran muy parecida su forma de ser y aunque con ella seguía actuando de la misma forma, a veces intercambian los roles.

-**Por lo que veo sí que se ha pillado**- le susurró Cassandra a Rachel, imitando la posición de las chicas, y abrazando por detrás a Rachel.

**-Sí, la verdad que a veces son muy ñoñas aunque van de tipas duras-** rio Rachel dejándose abrazar –**Y ahora bésame que me dan envidia**-

-**Hola soy Quinn, perdón mi mala educación y gracias por lo de antes**- le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras se acercaba y le extendía la mano.

-**Vaya sí que eres educada, un placer soy Cassandra**- sonrió aceptando la mano.

-**Sí, sí dejemos las presentaciones para luego y larguémonos de este sitio Ya-** dijo Santana cogiendo de la mano a su chica y dirigiéndose hacia el parking seguidas por las otras dos chicas y Brody.

**-Pues no da tanto miedo como decíais, bueno cuando se puso en modo perra con Amanda sí, pero aparte de eso…-** le susurro Quinn a la latina.

**-Eso es que hoy le hemos pillado en un buen día**- dijo entrelazando los dedos de la mano.


	5. Amanda KO

Tras aquella pelea, pasaron los días, sin mucha importancia la parejita cada vez estaba más enamorada. Y estaban a todas horas, lo único que se separaban era cuando tenían que ir a clase y poco más…

Salvo los Viernes Quinn y Santana acordaron tener una noche por separado, para no abandonar a sus amigos y tampoco que se agobiaran ellas por estar siempre juntas.

Quinn salió de fiesta con sus amigas, mientras que Santana decidió pasar la noche con sus compañeros de piso y mejores amigos, vieron películas, cotillearon lo estaban pasando genial.

Mientras los tres chicos cotilleaban, Quinn y sus amigas estaban en una discoteca.

La rubia se encontraba en la barra de un bar, pidiendo una copa algo mareada, realmente había perdido la cuenta ya que nada más llegar les invitó a un par de rondas de chupitos de tequila, creía que iba por su segundo o tercer cubata, cuando alguien se le acerco.

-**vaya, vaya por lo que veo hoy no tienes a tus perros guardianes**- se le acerco Amanda.

La rubia al oírle, le entró ganas de volverse y partirle la cara, pero estaban disfrutando su noche y no iba a fastidiársela a sus amigas para que le echaran de esa discoteca.

-**¿Pero a ti que te pasa? No te cansas de hacer el ridículo**- dijo mirándola con desprecio.

-**Yo también te he echado de menos**- le sonrió acercándose a ella y acariciándole la herida que tenía en el labio, de cuando le mordió días atrás -**¿te duele? Si quieres yo sé cómo calmar el dolor**- se acercaba a besarla.

-**En serio eres estúpida, ¿qué mierdas quieres? ¿No te quedo claro con lo que llegó a acerté mi novia, que tengo que rematarte yo?**- Le dijo empujándola, mientras le señalaba todos los arañazos que tenía por la cara.

-**Te quiero a ti, estoy amenazada por mi profesora de danza Cassandra, por lo que a Santana y Rachel no las puedo tocar ya que van a la misma escuela, pero a ti…**- sonrió –**Además para que engañarnos eres preciosa**- se le acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¿**Asique lo que quieres es echarme un polvo?**- rio –**Entiendo que a ser fea te cueste conseguir alguien que te quiera follar sin que tenga que ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza, pero eso de amenazar a la gente por sexo, es muy triste**- rio a carcajadas, notando como Amanda se ponía furiosa.

-**No tendrías esa sonrisa de estúpida si supieras que yo era la que hacía gritar a tu novia antes que tú**- le dijo acercándose al oído para que le escuchara bien por el volumen de la música –¿**No me crees?**- sonrió al ver como a Quinn le cambió la cara.

-**Vete a la mierda Amanda**- Quinn, sabía que Santana había sido algo abierta antes de haber estado con ella y alguna que otra pelea habían tenido al ver como las tías le coqueteaban, y le colaban sus números de teléfonos y a pesar de que Santana le había asegurado su 100% de lealtad hacia ella, no llegaba a acostumbrarse.

La rubia se disponía a alejarse con su copa, cuando Amanda le cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Cuando llegaron la estampó contra la pared, pegándose a ella y le cogió el móvil que llevaba escondido la rubia entre las medias, Amanda tenía más fuerza que la rubia, ya que esta se encontraba algo bebida, pero seguía controlando.

-**Tu eres gilipollas, vuelve a tocarme y te mato**- le empujo –**devuélveme el maldito móvil**- le grito furiosa, ya estaba harta de tanta tontería.

Amanda le agarro de la cintura, volviendo a pegarle contra la pared, estaba a punto de besarle, cuando la chica llamó a Santana desde el móvil de la rubia. Puso el altavoz, ya que estaban solas.

-**Hola, bebe, ¿Ya me echas de menos?**- se oía la voz de Santana a través del auricular del teléfono y las risas de Kurt y Rachel por detrás.

-**Claro que si mi vida**- sonrió Amanda pegándose a Quinn, mirándola con soberbia, mientras Quinn estaba conteniéndose de no partirle la cara allí mismo.

-**¿Amanda?**- dijo la latina desconcertada, recibiendo la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros de piso.

-**Esa soy yo**- rio –**Verás Santana estaba yo de fiesta, cuando me he encontrado con una rubia despampanante y he tratado de ligar con ella, pero me ha rechazado porque tenía novia, asique hablando entre amigas, ya sabes cómo va eso no… pues nada hemos hablando de mi antiguo ligue una chica latina, muy sexual, no sé si te suena se llama Santana López, y claro la preciosa rubia no me ha creído y he dicho que mejor que se lo aclare su amada novia**- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-**¿Dónde está Quinn?**- dijo seria la latina.

Quinn la verdad que estaba muy furiosa con la chica, pero realmente necesitaba saber, si era verdad o no. –¿**Santana, es verdad?**- en la voz se le notaba que había bebido.

La latina pudo notar como su novia iba borracha, quería decirle la verdad, pero se quedó callada.

-**Santana quieres contestar de una vez a tu novia, para que podamos enrollarnos de una vez**- le dio un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios para que Santana lo escuchase. Inmediatamente la rubia la empujó.

-**Amanda tócala y te mato**- le grito la latina. –**Bebe, por favor escúchame ¿Dónde estás?, voy a por ti y hablamos de todo esto, por favor, te quiero bebe**- le decía triste la latina.

-**Ni te imaginabas lo que disfrutaba Santana y como gritaba mi nombre, le hacía llegar al cielo ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?**- se bufaba Amanda, viendo la furia de Quinn.

-**Mira Amanda que te jodan, vete a la mierda, tócame y te mato**- le grito la rubia, quitándole su móvil –**Adiós Santana**- colgó el teléfono y lo apagó.

Se disponía a salir del baño, cuando Amanda le agarro de la cintura y la volvió a poner contra la pared.

-¿**A donde crees que vas rubia?**- le sonrió, besándole el cuello.

La rubia no pudo más y se lanzó sobre la chica, le pega, le arrancaba los pelos, estaba harta y muy cabreada y si le sumabas que iba borracha, no tenía control, le seguía pegando cuando noto como alguien le cogía en brazos.

-**Que mierda has hecho Quinn ¿Podrías haberla matado?**- le regaño Brody al ver que Amanda le sacaban en brazos un segurata, mientras otro llamaba a una ambulancia, ya que la chica se encontraba inconsciente.

-**Estoy harta Brody, ya no puedo más**- dijo la rubia abrazándose al chico llorando desconsoladamente, el alcohol estaba en sus venas y no le hacía ser consciente de lo que acaba de hacer –**Cada día hay una chica nueva, no me quejo yo también he tenido mis conquistas, pero es que…**- no pudo continuar se aferraba al cuerpo del chico.

-**Ya tranquila rubia, Santana te quiere y lo sabes y nunca lo olvides, porque eso es lo que importa, además desde que estáis juntas, no sale a ningún sitio si no es contigo**- le acariciaba la espalda.

En ese momento un segurata llegó para pedirles que se marcharan de la discoteca.

Las amigas de Quinn, se iban a ir con ella, cuando les dijo que se quedaran disfrutando que Brody la llevaría a casa.

La rubia seguía llorando, nada más montar en el coche del chico, calló dormida. Brody al verla sonrió, realmente era preciosa y se le veía tan dulce.

No sabía dónde vivía Quinn por lo que pensó en llevarla al piso de los chicos.

Al llegar allí, despertó a la rubia, que aunque le costó un poco acabó saliendo del coche cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban, se negó entrar.

-¿**Porque mierdas me has traído aquí?**- dijo mirando la puerta del piso de su novia.

-**Porque no sé dónde vives, porque necesitas ducharte para quitarte el maldito olor a alcohol y quitarte la sangre que llevas para que miremos si tienes alguna herida y necesitas hablar con ella**- le dijo mientras se introducían en el ascensor –**la quieres y lo sabes**- le sonrió más al notar como la chica le daba la mano y se dejaba llevar por él.

Brody ya había avisado a Santana de que iban a ir, la latina tras colgarle le estuvo llamando a la rubia, Rachel también le llamó al igual que Kurt. Todos estaban preocupados por su rubia favorita.

Santana les abrió la puerta y primero entro Brody seguido de Quinn, los tres soltaron un grito al ver la sangre que llevaba por todos lados.

Santana se asustó mucho e iba abrazarla cuando Quinn la freno –**Ni te acerques por favor, si estoy aquí es porque Brody no sabía dónde vivo, solo quiero ducharme y dormir**- dijo cansada dirigiéndose hacia el baño. El alcohol seguía notándosele en la voz.

Cuando la rubia llegó y se vio en el espejo y vio la sangre se dio cuenta de lo que podía llegado a hacer, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por sus ganas de vomitar.

Santana estaba detrás de la puerta y al escucharla entró, le recogió el pelo, mientras la chica echaba hasta la primera papilla.

Cuando acabó cogió una toalla, la mojo, y se la pasó por la cara y luego por la nuca.

Se quedó mirándola triste quería decirle que lo sentía pero temía abrir la boca y que le volviera a echar.

Cuando se iba a marchar para dejarla ducharse sola la rubia la abrazó fuerte –**lo siento**- dijo la latina, mientras la rubia lloraba en su hombro.

La ayudo a ducharse y se tranquilizó al ver que no tenía heridas, solo un par de magulladuras en los nudillos, una vez que salió la llevó a su habitación y le abrazó fuerte, hasta caer dormidas.


	6. Feliz Aniversario

Después de aquella pelea, las cosas entre Santana y ella fueron perfectas Santana decidió cambiarse de número, cuando salía siempre lo hacía con Quinn se podría decir que su relación era completamente perfecta estaban cerca del año.

Quinn le estaba preparando la noche perfecta para su aniversario, les pidió a Kurt y a Rachel su piso para hacerle una cena romántica sorpresa, ya que en su piso sus compañeras estaban de exámenes y no saldrían.

Los chicos accedieron y le ayudaron a preparar todo, mientras la latina estaba trabajando en la cafetería. Hoy le tocaba cerrar a ella, estaba acabando de recoger las mesas, cuando su móvil sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Quinn que le esperaba en su piso que no tardara. Después de contestar, volvió a su tarea y así acabar cuanto antes tenía ganas de darle su regalo.

Estaba acabando cuando oyó la puerta que alguien entraba.

-**Lo siento, está cerrado**- dijo sin levantar la vista de la mesa que estaba recogiendo.

-¿**Creo que conmigo podrás hacer una excepción?**- dijo una voz alegre.

Cuando la oyó rápidamente se dio la vuelta y ahí la encontró frente a ella, estaba preciosa, llevaba el pelo más largo, seguía vistiendo como siempre con estilo pero se le veía más madura.

-**B…Britt**- no fue capaz de articular palabra.

-**Te he echado de menos Santana**- dijo sin apartar su sonrisa en ella se le podía seguir viendo su inocencia.

Santana al ver aquella sonrisa sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, entonces fue consciente de que jamás le había dejado de amar.

La rubia se acercó y la beso en los labios, necesitaba sentir que Santana la seguía queriendo tanto como ella y al notar como le correspondía, lo confirmo.

-**Espera, espera Britt, yo… no puedo… tengo novia… además no puedes hacerme esto ni te imaginas lo que me costó superar lo nuestro**- dijo alejándose de ella.

-**San yo te quiero y sé que tú a mí me quieres y puedes querer mucho a tu novia y todo lo que tú quieras pero nosotras juntas somos perfectas, solo quiero que sepas que he venido para volver a ganarme tu corazón y un lugar en tu vida y jamás me volveré a alejar de ti**- dijo volviendo a besarla.

Lo que comenzó con besos acabó yendo a más, cuando se dio cuenta Santana eran las dos de la mañana y tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de Quinn y no sé cuántos mensajes, habían pasado tres horas desde que le dijo que ya iba para el piso.

-**Mierda, me tengo que ir Britt, luego te llamo**- dijo vistiéndose rápidamente.

-**Trae las llaves que cierro yo**- dijo la ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa se dieron un beso en los labios y Santana salió corriendo, llevaba todo el pelo revuelto, habría que ser muy tonto para no saber lo que había estado haciendo ya que llevaba todo el cuello completamente marcado y el carmín corrido, por no hablar que con las prisas el uniforme lo llevaba del revés.

Mientras pedía un taxi para ir hasta su apartamento. Quinn estaba en el baño limpiándose las lágrimas, cuando oyó la puerta fue corriendo a buscar a Santana pero vio que eran Rachel y Kurt que volvían al piso.

Cuando vieron que todo seguía igual, la mesa puesta sin usar los cubiertos y las velas consumidas, y podían ver la comida fría encima de la mesa sin servir, pensaron que las chicas pasaron directamente al postre.

Pero al ver a la rubia totalmente triste y la cara roja de llorar. Se dieron cuenta que había pasado algo. Quinn se abrazó a Rachel y se puso a llorar.

Después de unos minutos Santana apareció al entrar vio que desde la puerta había un camino de pétalos hasta la mesa y de la mesa otro camino hasta su habitación, el salón lo habían cambiado para que en el centro se encontrar la mesa en la que cenarían.

Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho al ver como Quinn se le acercaba podía ver que llevaba horas llorando, eso hizo que su corazón le diese un vuelco se sentía tan culpable.

Quinn quedo frente a ella mirándola de arriba abajo, siendo consciente de que le había engañado.

Santana espero gritos, palabras de oído, incluso alguna que otra bofetada, pero nada solo obtuvo silenció levanto la mirada para quedarse frente Quinn, pero su cara no tenía ningún tipo de expresión.

Rachel y Kurt miraban a la rubia sorprendidos, si de ellos habría sido ya estarían cavando la tumba de la latina. Pero nada, la verdad que ambos estaban decepcionados con Santana, Quinn les caía realmente bien y hacían una pareja tan explosiva…

Quinn respiro profundo y soltó el aire tratando de calmarse para que no se le quebrara la voz –**Espero que esa chi… chica te haga tan feliz como te mereces**- dijo Quinn echándose de nuevo a llorar.

Santana quiso acercarse a ella abrazarla pero se alejó –**Feliz aniversario**- dijo Quinn entregándole una caja y se marchó cogiendo su bolso y olvidándose de su abrigo.

La latina se quedó parada mirando la caja, la abrió y vio una cadera en la que estaba grabada la fecha cuando se conocieron, con el nombre de Quinn y un te quiero.

Santana cayó al suelo de rodillas y se puso a llorar –**Que mierda he hecho**- dijo entre lágrimas, sus amigos le llevaron hasta el baño para que se duchara y se acostará a la mañana siguiente hablarían.

A la mañana siguiente el sol pegaba en la cara de la latina, apenas había dormido, sus compañeros fueron a verla y les contó todo lo de Brittany, sus amigos entendían porque había hecho eso la latina ya que conocían su historia con la bailarina, pero no estaban de acuerdo.

-**Rachel, por favor di algo**- dijo la latina llorando al ver el mutismo de su amiga.

La castaña no podía parar de ver la imagen de Quinn llorando en sus brazos y como se sintió dándose cuenta que lo que más temía, estaba sucediendo unos meses, definitivamente tenía sentimientos por Quinn, y le gustaría que no estuviera con su mejor amiga, pero no querían que hubieran acabado de esa forma… Hubiera esperado algo más amistoso.

-**San sabes que te quiero pero lo hiciste muy mal, Quinn te dijo muchas veces que si le ibas a poner los cuernos primero la dejaras antes de engañarla… no sé qué decirte la verdad, me has decepcionado…**- no quiso mirarla a la cara –**Si quieres volver con Britt me parece bien, pero luego no vengas si te vuelve a hacer daño… y deberías por lo menos disculparte con Quinn, no se merecía que le hubieses hecho eso y menos cuando cumplíais un año saliendo**- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿**A dónde vas Rachel?**- le miró preocupada –**Lo siento de verdad, lo siento mucho**- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-**Yo necesito dar una vuelta San, acepto tus disculpas pero no es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir perdón**- dijo saliendo de la habitación tras dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

Que esta volvía a llorar mientras cogía el móvil para llamar a Quinn.

**N.A. Había pensado hacer la historia más larga pero como me pedís Faberry os lo daré, el siguiente capítulo habrá Westbray y al siguiente ya empezará la historia entre vuestra pareja favorita.**


	7. Noche de descontrol

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses sin saber nada de Quinn, la fue a buscar a su apartamento pero sus compañeras dijeron que se había mudado, fue a la universidad y nada, el teléfono le decía que no existía, tanto ella como Rachel trataron de buscarla pero nada, había desaparecido de la tierra sin dejar rastro.

Hacía un mes que Rachel, le había confesado que tenía sentimientos por Quinn tras su ruptura con la profesora Cassandra , al igual que la latina hacía un mes que estaba saliendo con Britt, la rubia le pidió una oportunidad aquella noche y aunque la latina se hizo de rogar acabó cediendo.

Un día temprano, mientras Brittany dormía desnuda en su cama, se levantó para salir a correr en ese momento se encontró con su mejor amiga Rachel que estaba calentando, para salir a correr también.

Al final decidieron ir juntas, la verdad que ha ambas les gustaba correr temprano ver como el la luz del sol empezaba a iluminar la ciudad, el silenció y la tranquilidad de la mañana y el fresquito que le permitía cargar bien los pulmones.

Estaban corriendo por Central Park cuando ambas vieron a lo lejos una rubia muy parecida a Quinn, que iba tambaleándose debía seguir borracha tras una larga noche.

Detrás de ella corría tras ella, la chica trataba de alejarse de él pero este no quería y consiguió alcanzarla.

Las chicas se acercaban a la pareja pudieron ver que era Brody, corrieron a mayor velocidad y se acercaron hasta ellos.

Brody tenía a la chica abrazada por la cintura con fuerza ya que esta traba de alejarse del chico.

-¿**Brody?**- dijo Rachel acercándose a Santana, cuando estuvieron cerca.

Ambas pudieron ver que la chica era Quinn estaba algo más delgada y se había cortado el pelo, que le hacía más salvaje y sexy pensó Rachel.

Pero al ver que la chica estaba llorando a Santana se le endureció la mirada, que mierda le había pasado.

-**Ey chicas**- dijo nervioso sin soltar a Quinn.

-¿**Quinn?**- dijo Santana ignorando al moreno, pero la rubia le ignoró por completo –**Quinn mírame**- le dijo la latina cogiéndola del mentón obligándola a mirarla, pero esta tenía la vista hacia el suelo, no quería ver a Santana y menos esa horrible noche, bueno más bien esa mañana. –** ¿Qué mierdas ha pasado?**- dijo la latina mirando con furia a Brody al ver que la rubia no quería mirarla.

Brody se soltó del abrazó y las chicas pudieron ver que Quinn bajo la gabardina solo llevaba su ropa interior y Brody llevaba el pantalón mal abrochado, por no hablar que llevaba la camisa abierta.

El chico miró a latina y Rachel negando agachando la cabeza, Santana iba a decir algo cuando Quinn se le adelanto –**Lo que haya pasado no es asunto tuyo… ¿Y quieres dejar de hacer como si te importase?**- la miró con dureza la rubia.

La latina iba a decirle algo pero la chica se comenzaba a alejar, pero Brody la sujeto de la mano, se acercó a ella acariciándole la mejilla –**Quinn, por favor no puedes irte así a casa sola, no está noche, asique si no te quieres venir a casa conmigo, por favor vete con las chicas **– le suplicaba con dulzura, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas.

La rubia no pudo más y le abrazó volviendo a llorar –**Lo siento de verdad, todo ha sido mi culpa y el maldito alcohol**- dijo triste Brody mientras le besaba la cabeza. Ante la mirada de las chicas que no sabía que había pasado pero se esperaban lo peor.

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

Eran las dos de las mañana y una borracha Quinn se encontraba en la barra de una discoteca bebiendo, alguno que otro tío le había entrado pero ella les decía que no le iban los penes.

Cuando noto que alguien se sentó a su lado y pidió un cubata, al alzar la mirada se encontró con Brody que le estaba sonriendo.

-**Rubia!**- le abrazó Brody -**Cuánto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?**- le dijo el chico

Los chicos estuvieron hablando de todo entre chupito y chupito cuando quisieron darse cuenta ambos estaban desnudándose entre ellos, entre besos y trompicones llegaron hasta la habitación de Brody.

-**Espera Brody ponte un condón**- le dijo la rubia entre besos.

-**Es verdad**- dijo yendo hasta su cajón –**Mierda solo tengo uno**- se quejó el chico.

-**Pues habrá que aprovecharlo bien**- se le lanzó a los labios de nuevo quitándole los pantalones.

Ambos estaban tan borrachos que Brody no se dio cuenta que lo puso con demasiada fuerza y acabó rompiéndolo, hasta que al salir de dentro de la rubia y vio que no llevaba condón.

Al darse cuenta ambos el alcohol se les fue de la sangre de golpe haciendo que volvieran a la realidad.

Quinn no supo otra cosa que hacer que salir corriendo olvidándose del vestido.

-_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_-

**- Si quieres vienes a casa a dormir descansas un poco y te llevo al médico o lo que sea- **le dijo Brody con dulzura sin dejar de abrazarla, acariciándole la mejilla.

La rubia acepto escondiéndose en el pecho de él en el abrazo, Brody entrelazo sus dedos con ella y se disponía a llevarla a su apartamento cuando Santana le empujo.

-**¿Por qué mierda tienes que llevarla al hospital que mierda le has hecho capullo?**- dijo empujándolo, Santana se lanzó sobre el chico no sabía que le pasaba pero no soportaba ver a la rubia con Brody y estaba furiosa al ver como la chica se encontraba en ropa interior.

Mientras se discutían, Rachel abrazó a la rubia que lloraba -**¿Por qué lloras?**- le preguntó preocupada.

-**No me hagas caso, estoy borracha y todas mis emociones salen a flote**- trató de bromear, la verdad que le gustaba estar entre los brazos de la castaña se sentía a gusto –**te he echado de menos**- dijo siendo sincera. La verdad que llevaba unas semanas sin poder dejar de pensar en Rachel.

-**Y yo a ti**- le sonrió al ver que Santana trataba de pegar a Brody fue a por ella.

-**Ya está bien Santana**- grito Quinn.

-**No tienes derecho a hacer esto, tu y yo no somos nada…**- dijo poniéndose al lado de Brody que este le abrazada por la cintura de forma protectora.

-**Eres una maldita estúpida, ¿desde cuando te gustan los hombres?**- le grito la latina furiosa.

-**No me gustan los hombres**- fue sincera. –**Creo que son demasiadas emociones para un solo día, me llevas a tu casa, no me encontró bien, por favor- **miró a Brody con suplica, se despidió de ambas chicas y se marcharon de allí.

Brody le paso el brazo por los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo ya que tenía frio, mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Ambas chicas se quedaron paradas viendo como la rubia se iba con Brody con diferentes sentimientos a florando en su interior pero uno de ellos que tenían en común era amor.

**N.A. Una pregunta: ¿Queréis que sea Faberry o Quinntana? ¿o Westbray? El miércoles actualizare asique por favor dejadme reviews con lo que queréis!**

**Gracias y saludos. Besitos.**


	8. Somos un equipo

A la mañana siguiente Brody tenía que ir a Nyada por lo que dejó una nota a la rubia que seguía durmiendo que fuera a buscarla a Nyada e irían juntos al hospital.

A las 10 de la mañana Quinn se levantó se ducho y se preparaba para ir a buscar al chico.

Mientras en Nyada, Brody se encontraba enrollándose con su profesora Cassandra, cuando alguien interrumpió en la sala.

-¿**Brody podemos hablar?**- decía Rachel sin apartando la vista, no le hacía mucha gracia ver a sus dos ex-novios enrollándose.

-**Hola Rachel**- le sonrió Cassandra a pesar de que su relación había acabado seguía quedando una amistad al igual que entre Brody y la castaña.

-**Hola Cassie, te importa, necesito hablar con él**- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sincera, mientras el chico se acercaba poniéndose la camiseta.

-**Tienes 5 minutos Brody**- entorno los ojos, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala y se metieron en otra vacía.

-**¿Qué quieres preciosa?**- le cuestiono haciéndose él tonto.

-**Brody no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar**- la miraba cabreada, el encuentro en la mañana temprano no dijo nada ya lo había dicho todo la latina, pero ya no podía aguantar más y a diferencia de su mejor amiga, ella lo haría más civilizadamente.

-**Está bien Rachel, yo te contaría encantado lo que pasó a noche, pero Quinn no es una tía de una sola noche, asique que te lo cuente ella ¿de acuerdo? **– le miraba con una sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior, tras conseguir acostarse con la rubia.

-**Está bien…- **suspiro cansada**- pero necesito saber porque la tienes que llevar al médico, ¿le hiciste daño?**- le preguntó asustada.

-**No le hice daño, creo, pero en serio pregúntaselo a ella, yo no te lo voy a decir o si no te lo quiere contar pues pregúntale si yo puedo**- dijo pensativo, tratando de recordar si había llegado a forzarla.

-**Como pretendes que contacte con ella, se cambió de móvil, no vive en su casa, desapareció por completo de mi vida, y sigo sin saber de ella…**- dijo algo frustrada.

-**Rachel tranquilízate, mira seguro que me estará esperando fuera, si quieres vas a hablar con ella en lo que yo acabo… mmm… mi clase de baile con Cassandra ¿vale?**- le sonríe tranquilizándola y antes de meterse de nuevo a clase le guiña el ojo.

La castaña respiro profundamente para quitarse los nervios y fue en busca de la rubia pero cuando salió del edificio no encontró a nadie.

Ya decepcionada se iba a ir cuando vio una cabellera rubia sentada en un parque viendo a niños jugar, la castaña se acercó y se encontró a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa mirando a los niños.

-**Hola**- se sentó a su lado despacito tratando de no asustarla, pero la rubia acabó sobresaltándose.

-**Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?**- le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-**Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti**- bromeo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa. –** ¿Estás bien?**- le miro preocupada poniéndose seria.

-**Sí, simplemente está pensando**- trato de hacer una sonrisa pero todo quedo en una mueca.

-**¿Puedo saber en qué?**- le pregunto con duda.

-**La verdad que pensaba en mi hija… y que me encantaría de tener un niño, pero ahora no es el momento, además me encantaría tenerlo con la mujer con la que me case… En algunas cosas que he hecho de las que me arrepiento…No sé son estupideces tampoco me hagas caso llevo unas mes algo tonta…**- decía triste la rubia tratando de contener el llanto.

Rachel vio como la rubia tragaba fuerte tratando de contener el llanto y a ella se le hizo un nudo solo de pensar en que podía estar embarazada de Brody, cosa que le confirmaba que anoche se acostaron pero ¿solo fue a noche o más veces? – ¿**Quinn… estás embaraza?**- pregunto la castaña con miedo.

La rubia suspiró –**No creo… pero bueno Brody quiere asegurarse y por eso vamos a ir hoy al médico…**- miro por primera vez a Rachel y vio en sus ojos algo de decepción –**Yo a noche no me encontraba bien estaba borracha… supongo que necesitaba cariño… y Brody me lo dio… yo simplemente me deje llevar cerré los ojos mientras se suponía que se ponía el condón y lo siguiente que recuerdo ver a Brody salir de dentro de mi sin preservativo y no supe que hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo… lo siguiente supongo que ya lo sabes… **- trato de justificarse la rubia, lo que ocurría es que la rubia no sabía que esa mirada de decepción no era por ella si no por Brody –**Me arrepiento muchísimo de lo que paso**- no aguanto más y se le abalanzo en un abrazo.

-**Sshh tranquila, no hace falta que me digas nada, no fue tu culpa, estabas borracha y vulnerable… **- le abrazaba con fuerza –**la próxima vez que te encuentres así me llamas de acuerdo- **dijo cogiendo el móvil de la rubia y guardando su teléfono–**No vaya a ser que la próxima vez te pille con otro tío y arruines la primera impresión que me distes con tu imagen de 100% lesbiana se te va al traste conmigo - **bromeo haciendo reír a la rubia.

-**Gracias**- le sonrió sincera la rubia –Normalmente no suelo ser tan débil, es solo que me has pillado en un mal momento- volvía a justificarse la rubia por su comportamiento.

-**Ey nada de justificaciones, somos como un equipo unas veces tú otras veces yo…**- sonrió la castaña al ver que la rubia le volvía a abrazar.

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas hasta que Quinn se separó y se le quedó mirando instintivamente sus ojos fueron hacía los labios de la castaña pero en seguida los aparto y no pudo darse cuenta Rachel, lo contrario con lo que ocurrió con ella que estaba tan ensimismada en los labios de la rubia que aparto la mirada al ver que Quinn carraspeaba llamando su atención.

Cuando la diva elevo los ojos hasta encontrarse con los de la rubia que la miraba con mucha intensidad y con una enorme sonrisa, ella sonrió también y estaban a punto de besarse cuando Brody las interrumpió

-**Hey** ¿**cómo están mis chicas favoritas?**- dijo Brody obligando a que la rubia se sentase encima de él, mientras le abrazaba con una enorme sonrisa por la cintura, Rachel no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Le estaban entrando ganas de matar al chico que no paraba de acariciar la tripa de Quinn como si estuviera embaraza… cosa que rezaba y suplicaba a Dios que su rubia tuviese razón para que no fuera así y aparte le había jodido el momento del beso con Quinn aunque habría sido muy rápido necesitaba dárselo para ver que sentía la rubia por ella.

-**Has dormido bien**- dijo el chico besándole el hombro a la rubia, esta asintió algo incomoda por la situación ella solo miraba de reojo a Rachel que esta tenía una cara de pocos amigos mirando a Brody.

-**¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?**- le pregunto Brody acariciando su tripa.

-**¿Cómo que quieres?**- dijo molesta la castaña. –**No me jodas que estabas pensando en tener un niño**- trataba de tranquilizarse pero solo quería saltarle al cuello, era su amigo y le quería pero se estaba pasando de la raya con su rubia… bueno su futura rubia, pero sería suya al fin y al cabo.

-**No sé… no estaría mal tener un mini Brody por aquí correteando**, **además tus genes con los míos serían una explosión, ¿te imaginas? **– le sonrió a la rubia que la miraba sorprendida.

-**Brody… yo soy lesbiana, además un niño debe ser fruto del amor entre dos personas… y nosotros jamás funcionaria… no me mal interpretes… pero soy lesbiana**- la rubia trato de hacerle entender al chico.

-**Hombre enamorado de ti no estoy… pero sé que desde que me acosté contigo me costara mucho estar con otra mujer que no seas tú**- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rachel que lo miraba incrédula acaba de salir de acostarse con Cassandra y ahora engañaba a la rubia y ponía esa cara de tonto, sigue ganando puntos negativos conmigo Brody… pensaba la diva.

-**Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes…**- dijo la rubia negando, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

Rachel dudaba si ir o no ir con ellos por miedo a que Brody, la convenciera para no tomarse la píldora o lo que le dieran o lo que tuviera que hacer...

-**Adiós Rachel**- dijo abrazándola y besándole la mejilla.

-**Adiós pequeña- **se despidió Brody de ella.

-**Adiós…**- no estaba muy segura de dejarlos marchar –**Quinn… ¿te parece bien que te llame esta noche?- **cuestiono dudosa la castaña.

Dudas que desaparecieron al ver como la rubia le daba una respuesta afirmativa y se volvió a sentar en el banco, mientras veía como Brody pasaba el brazo por el cuello de la rubia, y trataba de convencerla de lo guay que sería tener un mini Brody en el mundo…

Rachel estaba feliz por haber conseguido ese contacto y esa oportunidad que deseaba con Quinn pero tenía miedo de que Brody le llegara a convencer de algo que no quería… le conocía y podría llegar a ser muy intenso a veces…

Se quedó mirando a los niños imaginándose que dentro de unos años ya casadas jugando con sus hijos y con una enorme sonrisa, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**N.A. La mayoría quería Faberry y tendréis Faberry **

**Espero que os guste la historia… si queréis o más bien si me hacéis el favor estoy totalmente out-inspiración asique si aportáis ideas de lo que os gustaría que sucediera… Pues os lo agradecería un montón.**

**Sé que prometí el Miércoles pero las horas que son ya son Jueves… lo siento no he podido antes…**

**Ya sabéis un review con alguna ideílla os lo agradecía un montón.**

**Nada más que decir que GRACIAS Y QUE SOIS PURO AMOR. Y que el MIÉRCOLES vuelvo a actualizar a ver si vuelve la aspiración.**


	9. No puede ser

_Nueve_

_No puede ser_

Rachel la llamó como acordaron pero la rubia no le cogió el teléfono pero más tarde recibió un mensaje de la rubia, dándole una dirección a la que acudir.

Y ahí se encontraba nerviosa entrando al parecer en el piso donde vivía la rubia.

-**Hola**- dijo nerviosa al ver como la rubia le recibía con una enorme sonrisa. -**¿Qué tal?**- le preguntó haciendo referencia al hospital y todo lo relacionado con Brody.

-**Genial, he preparado té ¿Quieres?**- le cuestiono con una sonrisa dejándola pasar.

-**Lo has decorado ¿tú?**- sonrió al ver el salón cualquiera diría que una diseñadora de interiores habría pasado por ahí.

-**Si ¿te gusta?**- dijo entregándole una taza y ofreciéndole el azúcar para que se sirviera ella misma.

La morena le contesto con una sonrisa y se creó un silencio en el que se daban pequeña miradas de reojo -**Estoy nerviosa**- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa para romper el silencio que se había generado.

-**Pues no tienes porque hace tiempo que me conoces y creo que se podría decir hasta que hemos convivido**- le sonrió la rubia recordando cuando se quedaba durante semanas incluso meses a dormir con la latina.

-**Yo lo siento de verdad, trate de contactar contigo pero desapareciste**- dijo triste la castaña.

-**Rachel no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, lo que pasó fue algo entre Santana y yo y eso ya termino**- dijo triste la rubia –**es más soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por haber desaparecido, pero realmente lo necesitaba, yo quería mucho a Santana… la sigo queriendo… pero supongo que las cosas pasan por algún motivo y el destino no era que estuviésemos juntas**- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Rachel al escuchar que todavía quería a la latina sintió una punza en el corazón -**¿Te arrepientes?**- dijo con miedo la chica.

-**No la verdad que no… Santana marcara un antes y un después en mi vida y aunque si por mi fuera hubiera acabado de otra forma ya que te rompan el corazón a nadie le gusta…, pero son cosas que pasan… Además si no nunca te habría conocido- **bromeo Quinn sacando una sonrisa en Rachel **-La verdad que durante mucho tiempo estuve tratando de odiarla pero por lo visto esa chica siempre fue el amor de su vida y yo no soy nadie para meterme entre el amor de dos personas… les deseo lo mejor y espero que haya alguien que me quiera tanto como lo hacen ellas**- Rachel sonrió como tonta.

-**Me alegro de que te hayas tomado así la cosa, aunque yo si fuera tú le haría sufrir un poquito a Santana antes de darle tu amistad**- le sonrió la diva.

-**No te preocupes que lo haré**- rio mientras tomaba de su taza.

-¿**Y qué tal con Brody?**- dijo curiosa Rachel sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-**Oh Dios, no me lo recuerdes, me ha estado pegando el día entero el sobo diciendo lo feliz que seríamos con un mini Brody que iría al parque con nuestro hijo el cual sería el más guapo de todos y que ligarían un montón**- reían ante las ocurrencias del chico –**Y al final me ha hecho prometer que cuando encuentra a la mujer de mi vida que seguro que será tan sexy como yo que él será el padre**- negaba la rubia.

-**Odios Brody como padre de nuestros hijos**- soltó Rachel inconscientemente.

-**¿Cómo?**- dijo la rubia curiosa con una sonrisa.

-**Eehhh… yo quería decir…**- se quedó bloqueada mientras su mejillas se iluminaban y eso sí que era raro en ella.

-**Rachel te has puesto roja, no es para tanto tonta… seguro que tus hijos salen guapísimos y si yo estoy en la vida de ellos… creo que podría vivir con ello**- le guiño un ojo riendo para quitar hierro al asunto.

Se pasaron la tarde entera entre risas y hablando un poco de su vida hasta el punto que Quinn llegó a contarle su historia de cómo quedó embarazada y lo loca que se había vuelto loca buscando a la madre para poder conocer a su hija.

-¿**Pero no tienes ninguna foto de ella o de la madre?**- dijo curiosa Rachel, ya más relajada.

-**Si tengo una foto en la que salgo el día que di a luz**- dijo cogiendo el marco de su habitación y entregándosela.

Estuvo mirando detenidamente con una sonrisa hasta que vio algo raro en la esquina-¿**Me permites?**- dijo Rachel para abrir el marco, al recibir respuesta –**Antiguamente solían poner detrás de las fotos información, fechas, direcciones, números...**- dijo desmontando el marco.

Al abrirlo una foto de detrás de la foto de Quinn con su hija apareció, y al verla Rachel no pudo creer lo que veía una mujer con Beth en brazos -**No puede ser**- susurro Rachel

-**La conoces**- dijo sorprendida por la reacción de Rachel.

-**Es mi madre…**- le dijo sorprendida Rachel sin poder apartar la vista de la foto.

**N.A. Sé que ha sido corta esta actualización pero es que como dije la otra vez estoy out de ideas. Lo siento.**

**El miércoles que viene más y mejor…**

**Los reviews son bienvenidos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Un saludo.**


	10. Conociendo a los Corcoran

-**Rachel ¿Cómo es que es tu madre?**- dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-**Si Quinn te acuerdas lo que te conté de mi adopción y que me volví loca tratando de buscar a mi madre pero nada lo máximo que conseguí fue saber que se había marchado de Lima y una foto conmigo en brazos cuando fui un bebe**- decía triste la castaña.

-**Pero eso es genial**- dijo la rubia pensativa, recibiendo una mala cara de Rachel –**No me mal interpretes pero siempre me pidieron información de la madre para poder saber el paradero de mi hija y tú tienes información de la madre podremos ir a buscarlas y encima no solo yo conoceré a mí hija, si no que tu conocerás a tu madre**- le dijo la rubia sonriente.

-**Por intentarlo no perdemos nada ¿no?**- dibujo una leve sonrisa.

-**Genial, mañana sin falta vamos al juzgado a pedir información allí tengo un amigo que nos ayudará**-

-**Está bien, será mejor que me marché ya es muy tarde y si mañana tenemos que madrugar**- dijo nerviosa la castaña ya que llegaba la hora de la despedida.

-**Estás loca si te crees que te dejaré marcharte con lo tarde que es**- dijo la rubia levantándose.

-**Pero…**- iba a negarse nerviosa, no podía pasar la noche con Quinn, menos sabiendo que compartirían cama ya que el piso de la rubia estaba nuevo y solo tenía acabado su habitación, la cocina y el salón.

**-Ni peros ni nadas, vamos te dejaré algo de ropa, te estará grande pero no creo que quieras dormir desnuda**- bromeo la rubia, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Rachel.

Una vez vestidas con el pijama Rachel se encontraba parada en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

Quinn abrió la cama y se metió dentro de ella se giró a buscar a Rachel pero la vio parada en la puerta aun – ¿**No vas a meterte?**- dijo la rubia divertida.

-**Si perdón**- dijo nerviosa Rachel metiéndose no sin antes decir un lo siento al rozar sus pies helados con la pierna de Quinn.

-**Rachel tienes los pies helados ¿Tienes frio?**- pregunto la rubia con algún que otro escalofrió producido por el contacto.

La castaña se encogió de abrazos avergonzada mientras apagaba la luz ya que se encontraba en su lado y lo agradeció porque una vez colocada Quinn la abrazó para darle calor y sus mejillas no dudaron en colorearse.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Quinn y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como Rachel le abrazaba se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente y su sonrisa se incrementó ya que Rachel estaba dormida con la boca abierta.

Le gustaba esa sensación de tener Rachel al lado y la verdad es que podría llegar a sentir algo por ella si quisiera pero sabía que Rachel jamás se fijaría en ella ya que era la ex de su mejor amiga, eso le entristeció un poco.

Quinn se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando instintivamente comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y fue acercándose poco a poco a ella estaba a punto de besarla en los labios cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a hacer y se levantó nerviosa de golpe despertando a la pobre Rachel.

-**¿Quinn, que pasa?**- dijo adormilada la castaña.

-**Si no te preocupes voy a darme una ducha**- fingió una sonrisa la rubia sin llegar a mirarla del todo algo avergonzada.

Una vez las dos vestidas se fueron al juzgado, en la mañana no hablaron mucho ya que estaban nerviosas por encontrar a la madre de Rachel y a la hija de Quinn.

-**Sam**- dijo la rubia abrazando a su amigo

**-¿Cómo estás rubia?- **la abrazó y miró a Rachel –**Ella es tu novia**- sonrió el chico bromeando mirando a Rachel que esta le miro avergonzada.

-**No todavía no, por cierto soy Rachel**- siguió la broma Rachel tras haberse le desaparecido el rubor.

-**Me cae bien esta chica**- le sonrió a la rubia –**Seguidme a mi oficina que tengo todo los papeles preparados**-

Una vez dentro de la oficina –**haber déjame ver la foto, espera que creo que he visto una foto parecida a ella… mmmm... si aquí esta…. Eh… ¿Shelby Corcoran?**- dijo el chico leyendo la ficha rellena de datos de la mujer.

-**Si es ella**- dijo Rachel emocionada.

-**Tomad aquí tenéis, ¿veis que rápido?**- les sonrió el chico.

-**Oh dios mío no me lo puedo creer tantos años esperando estoy ahora así de fácil no me lo creo**- dijo emocionada Quinn.

-**Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir a conocer a tu hija, pero sabes que es una adopción cerrada asique yo no te he dicho nada ¿vale?**- su amigo la abrazó de nuevo y se despidió de Rachel.

Cogieron un taxi dirección la casa de Shelby y cuando llegaron empezaron a caminar hasta la puerta las chicas iban calladas estaban a solo unos pasos de la casa de su madre y su hija y estaban muy nerviosas –**Oh dios mío no puedo hacerlo**- negó Quinn dándose la vuelta.

-**Quinn por favor tranquilízate**- dijo Rachel agarrándola de la mano y atrayéndola hasta quedar frente a ella.

-**No puedo Rachel y si no me deja conocerla y si no quiere saber nada de mi… No podría soportarlo**- negaba con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-**¿Quién no querría conocerte Quinn?**- le sonrió la castaña levantándole la barbilla y limpiándole las lágrimas. –**Confía en mi todo saldrá bien**- le sonrió dándole un apretón de manos.

Y ambas volvieron a caminar Quinn sabía que Rachel también estaba nerviosa por conocer a su madre pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en consolarla a ella por lo que decidió entrelazar sus manos para darse fuerza a las dos y así trataba de consolar a Rachel ya que las palabras no le salían y la castaña lo entendió a la perfección.

Rachel llamó a la puerta y abrió una preadolescente de 11 años Quinn se quedó en shock inmediatamente la reconoció era su pequeña Beth, Rachel no podía parar de mirarla era una autentica copia de Quinn **– ¿Hola quieren algo?-** dijo la joven educadamente sin poder apartar la vista de las manos entrelazadas de las chicas.

**-Emm- **carraspeo Rachel** –Si ¿podríamos hablar con Shelby Corcoran?- **dijo tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

-**No lo siento, ella… no está**- dijo la chica triste.

-**Bethany ¿Quién es?**- dijo un señor con el pelo rizado.

-**Unas chicas que vienen preguntando por mamá señor Shuester**- dijo la chica sin ocultar su tristeza.

-**Oh dios mío**- dijo emocionado el hombre mirando a Rachel –**Eres igual que ella**- las tres chicas le miraron extrañadas. –**Bethany cariño corre llama a tu abuela para que vengan**- dijo el hombre permitiendo dejarlas pasar Quinn no podía parar de observar a su hija pero al ver que a Rachel le habían reconocido pudo sentir como la castaña se estremecía y no dudo en aferrar el agarre de sus manos para darle fuerza.

Una vez dentro pudo ver como una anciana con un bastón se acercaba a ellas ayudada por la preadolescente, parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-**Madre mía eres igual que mi hija- **dijo la anciana sin poder contener las lágrimas despacito se acercó y la abrazó.

Rachel recibió el abrazó sin entender nada pero no pudo evitar llorar al parecer ella debía ser su abuela.

El señor Shuester como le llamo Beth se presentó como Will, aparecer era el marido de Shelby durante sus dos últimos años. Él les contó que Shelby hacía dos meses que había fallecido por culpa de un problema en el corazón. Rachel al enterarse de eso comenzó a llorar, en ese momento Quinn no dudo en pasar su brazo por sus hombros para consolarla y con la otra mano entrelazar sus manos derechas. Gestó que no paso desapercibido para los tres que se encontraban en frente de ellas.

La anciana les comentó que Shelby se vio obligada en dar en adopción a Rachel ya que no tenía el suficiente dinero para mantenerla, apenas era una adolescente cosa que entendió Quinn a la perfección que era su caso.

Beth la chica cuando se enteró que Rachel era su hermana se levantó a abrazarla ya que siempre había querido tener una hermana y al parecer su madre y Will se negaron, no solo eso sino que se dieron sus números de teléfono para estar en contacto.

Quinn todavía no se había atrevido a articular palabra pero al parecer la pequeña desconocía que fuese adoptada, por lo que cuando Rachel iba a decirle algo a Beth, Quinn la cayó:

-**Bueno creo que nos deberíamos ir, ha sido todo un placer conocerles**- dijo una nerviosa Quinn levantándose ante la mirada de Rachel, sin olvidar su educación.

-**Emm… si deberíamos… irnos**- le siguió Rachel sin entender mucho.

-**Rachel, puede que te parezca un poco precipitado pero me encantaría quedar algún día contigo y puedes traer a tu novia**- dijo la preadolescente con una sonrisa mirando a Quinn demostrando que no le importaba que fuera lesbiana.

-**Mi ¿qué?**- balbuceó nerviosa Rachel.

Pero la rubia fue rápida –**Sera un placer para mí poder pasar tiempo contigo, verdad cariño**- dijo la rubia cogiendo de la mano a Rachel y mirándola con una súplica que siguiera el juego.

-**Si… mi amor**- estaba totalmente en shock, no entendía nada.

-**Ya sabía yo que al ser criada por unos gays**- escupió la anciana Quinn se mordió la lengua por respecto era una mujer que había vivido una vida sin apenas libertad por lo que se calló sobre todo al ver que Rachel le daba un apretón conociéndola como la conocía temía que dijera algo que le produjera un infarto a la señora que tenía ya un pie en la tumba.

-¿**Entonces estáis juntas?**- dijo algo decepcionado Will.

Al parecer el hombre mayor había tenido una esperanza con la rubia, ya no estaba Shelby y aprovecharía para buscarse a una jovencita y se había cansado de las morenas por lo que empezaría a ver las rubias.

–**A sido un placer rubia**- dijo el cincuentón abrazando a la rubia al separarse vio algo que ya conocía la mirada de la rubia era igualita a la de su hijastra Beth, instintivamente se giró para mirar a la pequeña rubia y Quinn entendió que Will sabía quién era… no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir corriendo de la casa tirando de Rachel ante la atenta mirada de las dos Corcoran y Will que este último se encontraba con una sonrisa.


	11. Arrasada por un huracán

Habían pasado varios días desde que había conocido a su familia biológica. Rachel iba con Santana andando por la calle dirección al piso de la rubia.

La castaña estaba nerviosa había tratado de contactar esa mañana con Quinn para avisarle que Santana se había empeñado en ir a hablar con ella pero como no respondía decidió enviarle un mensaje el cual la diva rezaba para que Quinn lo hubiese leído antes de verlas aparecer por su piso.

-¡**Hey chicas!**- oyeron a sus espaldas.

Ambas se giraron y vieron a Brody acercándose a ellas.

-**¿Qué hacéis por aquí?**- dijo sonriente a llegar junto a ellas.

-¿**y tú que mierdas quieres hombre de plástico?**- dijo molesta Santana ya que seguía enfadado con él por haberse acostado con Quinn.

-**Bueno, bueno, que humitos Santanita. Tranquila no os estoy siguiendo ni nada parecido es que acabo de salir de gimnasio**- dijo el chico señalando su bolsa de deporte.

-**Tenemos prisa**- Santana interrumpió a Rachel que iba a decir algo y tiro de ello.

-**Esperad os acompaño**- dijo el chico colocándose al lado de Rachel y pasándole el brazo.

Santana iba a discutirle cuando Rachel vio como Will salía del edificio de Quinn y caminaba en su dirección.

-**¿Will?**- preguntó Rachel algo confusa.

-**Hey Rachel**- dijo el hombre acercándose a abrazarla.

-**H..Hola ¿vives aquí?**- pregunto sorprendida.

-**No simplemente he venido a hablar con esa rubia preciosa que tienes por novia**- al decir eso el hombre sus dos amigos la miraron y esta no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Aun ruborizada le dio una sonrisa -**¿Habíais quedado?**- dijo curiosa

-**No quería darle una sorpresa**- sonrió burlonamente el hombre cosa que no gusto a ninguno de los tres chicos –**Pero la visita ha sido muy provechosa**- dijo guiñándole el ojo. -**¿Bueno no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?**- dijo el cincuentón.

-**Eehh… si claro, ella es Santana mi mejor amiga y el Brody un amigo**- dijo la chica algo distraída con lo que le acaba de decir.

-**Un placer muchachos yo soy Will el marido de Shelby la madre de Rachel lo que se podría decir que soy su padrastro**- dijo el hombre mirándoles con una sonrisa.

Los dos morenos se encontraban en shock charlaron durante unos minutos y se despidieron.

-¿**Desde cuándo conoces a tu madre? ¿Tu padrastro? ¿Porque cree que Quinn es tu novia? Oh dios mío ¿estáis saliendo?**- le asalto Santana al notar que el hombre se alejaba.

-**San tranquilízate es una larga historia la cual luego te contare con calma, vale**- trato de tranquilizar a la latina.

-**¿Qué mierdas se trae el viejo ese con mi rubia?**- dijo Brody mirando a lo lejos a Will montarse en su coche.

Ambas chicas le miraron con el ceño fruncido -**¿Tu rubia?**- dijo Santana tratando de no matarlo. Rachel le dio la mano para calmarla aunque estaba segura que como dijera una estupidez más en relación a "su rubia" la soltaría y disfrutaría viendo como Santana lo destrozaba.

-**Si bueno soy el primer tío con el que se acuesta eso debe significar algo además me prometió que cuando decida tener hijos yo seré el donante**- presumió el chico.

Ambas chicas sonrieron a la ver lo equivocado que estaba pero si le contradecían Brody sabría los secretos de la rubia asique decidieron dejarle en esa maldita burbuja la cual pronto explotaría.

Sin más se fueron al apartamento de la rubia.

Cuando Rachel llamo al timbre nadie contesto pero al tocar la puerta sin más se abrió, cuando entraron todo el piso estaba patas arriba. Rachel no lo encontró así la última vez y su precioso Salón decorado estaba destrozado tenía jarrones rotos, las almohadas estaban por el suelo, había ropa por el suelo,… Cualquiera diría que había pasado un huracán por allí.

-¿**Oh dios mío pero que ha pasado aquí?**- dijo Santana mirando alrededor.

**-¿Quinn?-** dijo Rachel preocupada entrando directamente en la habitación –**Oh dios mío Quinn!**- grito Rachel corriendo hacia ella.

**N.A. Sé que es muy corto pero mañana actualizo asique hoy os hago un avance de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Ahora estoy mejor

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

**-Espera Quinn. Porque has salido tan rápido de la casa, además todavía no le has dicho a Beth que eres su madre- **dijo Rachel tratando de frenar la velocidad de la rubia que la seguía arrastrando desde que salieron prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

-**No se lo puedo decir Rachel**- decía rubia llevándose las manos a la cabeza –**ella cree que soy tu novia, no sabe que es adoptada, ni su abuela ni su madre fueron capaces de decírselo… como pretendes que lo haga yo**-dijo dándose la vuelta llorando de la impotencia que tenía.

Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y le abrazó por la espalda besándole el hombro quedando así un rato en silencio sintiéndose la una a la otra -¿**Estás segura?**- le susurro con la mayor delicadeza posible una vez que se tranquilizó.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Rachel –**no lo estoy pero no puedo joderle la vida… me odiara por ello y yo no puedo aceptarlo… y prefiero que crea que soy la novia de su hermana que una desconocida que afirma ser su madre…**- le miraba a los ojos con lágrimas cayendo.

A Rachel le estaba matando verla así, elevó la mano para quitar con su pulgar todas las lágrimas que caían por la rubia -**¿Por qué has salido tan rápido? Apenas nos ha dado tiempo de decir adiós incluso estoy segura que dejamos un rastro de humo de la velocidad que llevábamos**- bromeo la castaña pretendiendo hacerle reír y lo consiguió. –**Así me gusta que muestres tu sonrisa preciosa**-

-**Will descubrió que soy la madre de Beth por lo que él debe saber la historia**- dijo Quinn haciendo una mueca triste.

Rachel no supo que decir la verdad que Will no le había caído muy bien ese maldito viejo que se había fijado en su rubia, no le hacía mucha gracia que el muy descarado no tratase de ocultar sus intenciones con la rubia, solo había que ver los gestos que hacía que si abracito… que si besito…; otro pringado que no sabía que la rubia era 100% lesbiana y en un futuro solo suya o eso deseaba.

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-**Quinn ¿estás bien?**- dijo preocupada Rachel acercándose a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo.

-**Si es solo que me he mareado no te preocupes**- dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Rachel

-**¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?**- irrumpió Santana entrando por la puerta -**¿Bebe estas bien?**-preocupada acercándose a la rubia.

A la chica se le cambió el gesto al verla allí -**No ha pasado nada y no me llames bebe-** dijo seria mirando a Santana sin apartarse del agarre de Rachel.

Rachel podía ver lo violenta que era la situación y no sabía si irse y dejarlas hablar o quedarse. Y no es que quisiera alejarse de la rubia y menos ahora que la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-**Princesa ¿estás bien?**- dijo Brody preocupado. Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse celosa pero cuanta gente iba detrás de su rubia… Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo.

-**Si solo me he mareado no es nada y dejad de llamarme así**- dijo la chica yendo hacía el salón y empezar a recoger las cosas.

-**Pero…**- dijo Rachel al notar que se alejaba la rubia y antes de que salieran sus amigos les detuvo –**Chicos podríais dejarnos a solas**- dijo nerviosa Rachel.

-**NO**- dijeron los dos a la vez y salieron detrás de Quinn.

Rachel espero más para salir para contenerse de no matarles la verdad que los quería muchísimo a ambos y eran grandísimos amigos, siempre le había ayudado pero con la rubia eran…. ODIOSOS.

-**Bebe ¿cómo que te has mareado? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Estás muy delgada además no tienes buena cara**- dijo Santana acercándose a la rubia, trato de abrazarla por la cintura pero no pudo ya que la rubia se alejó de ella.

-**Estoy bien y te he dicho que no me llames bebe… por favor no me apetece tener compañía… puedes salir de mi apartamento… Gracias**- dijo la rubia de mal humor y con sarcasmo, seguía teniendo sentimientos por la latina y estar cerca de ella no la beneficiaba nada y además quería estar a solas con Rachel.

-¿**Princesa quieres que te lleve al hospital? **– dijo Brody preocupado.

La verdad que si no estuviera de mal humor o no hubiese vivido lo que había vivido, habrían sido un encanto por preocuparse por ella pero ahora lo único que hacían era molestar y agobiar, no entendían que quería recoger su apartamento y estar con Rachel ¡A SOLAS!

-**Brody ya he dicho que no es nada y no me llames así**- dice la chica sentándose cansada en el sofá ya colocado con los cojines.

-**Quinn**… **¿No estarás embarazada?**- dijo Santana dudosa mirando a Brody de mal humor para no asesinarle.

-**¡SUFICIENTE! ¡VOSOTROS DOS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡YA!**- dijo la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-**Bebe no me pienso ir hasta que sepa que estás bien**- dijo Santana preocupada.

-**Yo tampoco princesa**- dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia.

-**Rachel se quedará conmigo, y os he dicho que estoy bien por favor me duele la cabeza y quiero limpiar todo y poder irme a la cama para descansar, si os vais ahora prometo llamaros en cuanto despierte**- dijo la rubia tratando de convencer a los chicos

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la rubia y aceptaron a regañadientes. A pesar de eso Santana se quedó satisfecha al saber que Rachel cuidaría de ella y encima la rubia le llamaría.

Antes de marcharse la latina abrazó a la pequeña diva y le dijo que aprovechara y le confesara sus sentimientos. Rachel con una respuesta afirmativa le dijo que lo haría.

Una vez se fueron ambos morenos todo quedo en silencio y Rachel al ver que Quinn se ponía a recoger sin decir nada; ella le imitó.

Una vez acabaron todo el salón hicieron lo mismo con la habitación. Al terminar ambas se sentaron en la cama agotadas se dieron cuenta era la hora de comer.

-**Quinn…**- dijo Rachel

-**Rachel… no me apetece hablar… ¿vale? **- le cuestiono la rubia mirándola cansada.

-**Está bien**- dijo preocupada la castaña ya que se moría por saber lo que le había pasado pero decidió esperar -**¿Tienes hambre?**-

-**No mucho la verdad**-

-**Yo tampoco hace un par de horas desayune porque me levante tarde asique… ¿Qué quieres hacer?**-

-**Yo estoy cansada esta noche no he dormido mucho**- decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama –**encima me ha despertado muy temprano**- dijo la rubia refiriéndose a Will.

-** Si quieres yo te preparo algo de comer para cuando te despiertes y nada más acabar todo y recogerlo me voy y te llamo esta noche ¿Te parece? **– la verdad que a la castaña no le apetecía irse pero Quinn no estaba bien se podía ver su cansancio y no quería molestarla o agobiarla.

**-Rachel… ¿te puedes echar conmigo?- **dijo la rubia nerviosa pero se tranquilizó al ver como Rachel le sonreía.

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama y enseguida Quinn se tumbó sobre el pecho de Rachel para que esta le abrazara.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, poco a poco se iban acercando. Ambas se morían por besar a la otra.

La pequeña diva no lo pensó dos veces y decidió cortar las distancias pero la rubia movió la cara y el beso quedo en la comisura de sus labios.

Rachel ante ese contacto se puso nerviosa creyendo que la rubia le había rechazado pero no estuvo mucho tiempo comiéndose la cabeza, enseguida, la rubia le dio un casto beso en los labios por si las dudas.

Quinn con una sonrisa se acomodó en el pecho de la diva y cerró los ojos.

La castaña con una enorme sonrisa y su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad de la emoción la abrazó con fuerza.

Rachel al notar la respiración pausada de la rubia se tranquilizó un poco al saber que se había dormido pero temía moverse y trato de dormir, pero no podía se moría de ganas por saltar y gritar de la alegría que tenía por haber besado a la rubia y aunque solo fue un beso, para ella fue lo suficiente para saber que la rubia sentía cosas por ella.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando la rubia empezó a despertarse aún seguía abrazada a Rachel, que está seguía con la misma sonrisa de boba en la cara y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al notar que se movía y le abrazaba con fuerza supo que se había despertado –**Hey**- sonrió Rachel al ver cómo le miraba una adormilada Quinn.

-**Hola**- dijo con la voz ronca -**¿Cuánto he dormido?**-

-**No mucho apenas dos horas**- dijo la castaña acariciándole el pelo -**¿Cómo estás?**- dijo preocupada

-**Ahora mejor, sabiendo que estás aquí**- dijo volviendo a apoyarse sobre el pecho de la chica con una sonrisa.

-**¿Quieres hablar?**- tratando de buscar su mirada aun preocupada, pero la rubia negó sobre su pecho.

-**Está bien ¿Tienes hambre?**- dijo la castaña de nuevo.

-**No mucha preferiría quedarme aquí abrazada a ti**- dijo estrujando a la pequeña.

-**Quinn tienes que comer ¿qué te parece si pedimos algo para que nos lo traigan y nos volvemos a acurrucar y vemos una película o lo que tú quieras?**- dijo levantándole la cabeza para que la mirara.

-**Vaaaleee**- dijo en tono infantil, sacando una enorme sonrisa en Rachel.

Antes de que se levantara Rachel la freno – ¿**oye Quinn lo de antes?**- dijo haciendo referencia al beso.

-**Rachel, me gustas y ambas somos mayorcitas para andarnos con juegos de adolescentes… sé que Santana es tu mejor amiga pero… no se podríamos conocernos y no me refiero a ser amigas... ¿Si tú quieres? Claro**- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

Rachel estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo. Pero quería decirle tantas cosas que no le salían las palabras se moría por decirle que sentía miles de cosas por ella que Santana les había dado su bendición... Y si por ella fuera serían ya novias… pero no podía articular ninguna palabra asique que mejor prueba de amor que un beso con sentimiento.

Cuando se separaron ambas con una enorme sonrisa; Quinn se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina y Rachel hizo lo mismo pero antes de salir se subió encima de la cama y comenzó a saltar y hacer un baile gracioso de felicidad y de triunfo, moviendo el culo de una forma extraña, bajo de la cama y siguió bailando de espaldas a la puerta cuando dio un giro se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Quinn que ya tenía la ceja elevada cosa que le pareció muy sexy.

-**Esto… yo…**- dijo nerviosa y avergonzada Rachel.

Al verla toda roja le dio pena y quiso relajar la situación -**Como era ese movimiento de culo**- dijo Quinn tratando de imitarla entre carcajadas.

-**Asique me estaba mirando el culo señorita Fabray**- bromeó la castaña.

-**No lo dude señorita Berry**- dijo agarrándola de la cintura y besándola con pasión.

Al separarse ambas estallaron en risas y fueron a comer, para pasar el resto de día juntas.

**N.A. PEDÍAIS FABERRY Y AQUÍ HAY FABERRY.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR QUIEN LO HACE.**

**BESOS.**


	13. No permitiré que os pase nada

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta el día había paso por lo que Quinn le pidió que se quedara a dormir.

Una vez en la cama Rachel dejo que Quinn se echara sobre su pecho y le abrazo.

Rachel, a pesar de estar feliz porque había descubierto que Quinn sentía cosas por ella no podía parar de pensar en que narices había pasado con Will y al preguntarle la rubia no le contesto durante unos segundos todo se quedó en absoluto silencio.

-**No ha pasado nada… simplemente me ha amenazado**- le dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

-**¿Qué te ha amenazado?**- pregunto confusa la morena, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-**Me ha dicho que si no me acuesto con él se lo contará a Beth la verdad y somos físicamente muy parecidas salvo porque tiene el pelo castaño, asique no le será muy fácil convencerla**- no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tacto de Rachel.

La castaña al verla temblar creyó lo peor, volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle –**Quinn te ha…**- la rubia no le dejó acabar.

-**No te preocupes Rachel como te dije antes estoy bien y no ha pasado nada**- dijo muy segura la rubia para tranquilizar a la diva.

-¿**Entonces porque cuando hemos llegado estaba así el piso? ¿No te habrá pegado?**- dijo la castaña obligando a la rubia para que la mirara.

-**No él no ha hecho nada, salvo amenazarme lo del piso lo he hecho… estaba furiosa y lo page con el piso…**- dijo la rubia avergonzada.

Rachel podía notar como no le decía nada pero con tan solo una mirada pudo ver el pánico en los ojos de Quinn – ¿**Quinn con que más te ha amenazado?**- dijo la castaña incorporándose un poco.

-**Me ha dicho que tengo dos semanas para decidirme acostarme con él que es el tiempo en el que tardará en mudarse a la casa de los Corcoran para convertirse en el tutor legal de Beth, ya que a su abuela le quedan muy pocos meses de vida…**- no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, las cuales inmediatamente Rachel se las quito.

-**Si no me acuesto con él. Ira a por Beth **– dijo abrazándose fuerte a Rachel –**Me ha dicho que hasta que me vio no se había dado cuenta lo preciosa que era mi hija la cual se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujercita…**- no pudo acabar de hablar las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus ojos y ella se aferraba más y más al pequeño cuerpo de Rachel.

Mientras la castaña no podía evitar estar furiosa, Will le había engañado por completo apenas se habían visto dos veces pero siempre fue tan amable con ella, incluso llegó a creer que sería un buen padre para Beth.

Pero no iba a permitir que Will se saliera con la suya, jamás permitiría que tocara a Beth y muchísimo menos a Quinn.

Rachel mientras tranquilizaba a la rubia y trataba de controlar su furia para no ir inmediatamente a buscar a ese mal nacido, la abrazaba con fuerza.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo consolándola cuando sintió que la calma por fin llegaba a la habitación.

Quinn se había quedado dormida en sus brazos poco a poco fue saliendo de la cama y con cuidado dejo que durmiera para salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso y arroparla bien.

Una vez en el salón cogió su móvil pudo ver que eran las 2 de la madrugada, rezando porque no le matarán marcó un número.

-¿**Rachel, espero que sea muy importante para que decidas llamarme a estas horas? **– dijo una voz dormida al otro lado.

-**Lo siento Jesse pero eres el mejor abogado de la ciudad que conozco por lo que necesito que me ayudes**- decía la chica mirando para ver que Quinn no se levantara.

El chico carraspeó y se incorporó en la cama o eso dedujo Rachel al oír sabanas moverse – ¿**En serio Rachel todavía no has empezado el estrellato y ya estás en líos? Me temo que vas a ser una famosa de las que van a dar mucho que hablar…**- se quejaba el chico, hasta que Rachel algo molesta le corto.

-**Sabes perfectamente que yo no me meto en líos. Es solo que necesito un pequeño favor… veras una amiga mía tiene una hija…**- comenzó a contarle la historia por encima, al finalizar el chico se quedó en silenció tratando de organizar sus ideas en la cabeza.

-**Mira Rachel no veo muchas soluciones pero será mejor que mañana vengas a verme a la oficina y te lo aclaro todo mejor y busco que podemos hacer… pero de ya solo veo tres posibles soluciones, pedir la custodia a la abuela para evitar tramites y juicios o tu amiga puede denunciar aunque sin pruebas no llegara a mucho y la última y la que menos te gustará es que una vez que haya sucedido los acontecimientos que él amenaza hacer a la niña denunciar**- decía el chico algo más despejado.

-**Puff… está bien mejor lo vemos mañana por la tarde me pasaré por tu oficina ya que por la mañana tengo clase, muchas gracias Jesse y siento a verte despertado**- el chico la disculpo con la condición que mañana le invitase a tomar algo.

Tras colgar Rachel fue a la cocina a beber agua para despejar su cabeza, pero sabía que no podría dormir estaba furiosa y cuando sucedía eso no podía parar de pensar.

Después de estar dando vueltas por el salón se fue directa a la cama para ver si estaba Quinn bien.

Al verla dormida no pudo evitar sonreír estaba preciosa dormida con la boca entreabierta, jamás había visto nadie que se asemejara a ella.

De vez en cuando dormida la rubia hacía un adorable gesto con la nariz que agrando la sonrisa de la castaña.

Una vez se metió en la cama al lado de la rubia notó como esta se posicionaba en su pecho para dormir sobre la castaña, la cual inmediatamente la abrazo.

Se quedó durante unos instantes viéndola dormir escuchando el sonido de su respiración calmada.

Poco a poco pudo notar como su furia se calmaba al estar en los brazos de Quinn

La apretó fuerte contra sí y le beso la cabeza –**no permitiré que nadie os haga daño**- le susurró y abrazándola fuerte fue cediendo al sueño, para soñar con una vida al lado de la rubia.

**N.A. Hola gracias por leer la historia, espero que os guste.**

**A partir de ¡YA! Habrá Faberry. No creo que haga ninguna escena del sexo. (No es seguro) Pero no habrá simplemente mencionare si lo hacen o no.**

**Y antes de que me preguntéis la personalidad de ambas será fuerte pero tendrán sus momentos de debilidad.**

**Casi todas las historias que he leído siempre muestran a una débil Quinn que es protegida por una fuerte Rachel o una débil Rachel que es protegida por Quinn por lo que yo haré que ambas se han fuertes.**

**Simplemente por ir en contra de todo el mundo, es broma.**

**Es una historia que es de drama pero no habrá drama en la pareja, me explico, una vez que estén de novias irán para delante pero no para detrás, no habrá separaciones ni rupturas. ¿Celos? si posiblemente muchos (trataré que sean escenas graciosas. No prometo nada)… ¿o no?… Bueno ya me calló que no quiero contar nada y yo odio los spoilers.**

**GRACIAS Y BESITOS.**

**P.D. LOS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA.**


	14. Somos novias

A la mañana siguiente Rachel después de desayunar con Quinn se fue a sus clases al igual que Quinn estaba en su último año de derecho mientras que Rachel al tener que combinar el teatro con las clases se encontraba en su penúltimo año en NYADA.

El día pasó muy rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta Rachel se encontraba pasando por la puerta del despacho de su amigo Jesse.

Se saludaron con un abrazos -¡**Vaya que señor despacho!**- dijo Rachel impresionada ya que era el primer año que el chico había empezado a ejercer como abogado y le iban las cosas muy bien.

-**Ya ves no me puedo quejar**- bromeo el chico ofreciéndole asiento.

**-Bueno Rachel vamos a ir al grano. Cuéntame todo detalladamente- **le pidió el chico y así lo hizo Rachel le conto absolutamente todo.

-**Tienes dos semanas para tomar dicha decisión entonces, mi consejo acércate a la adolescente y a la anciana, haz que confíen en ti y cuando ya haya una confianza. Ofreces quedarte tú con la custodia, no creo que haya ningún tipo de objeción por parte de la abuela ya que con Broadway estas consiguiendo el suficiente dinero para cuidar de una adolescente, incluso dentro de poco te graduaras y te iras a LAX. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ganarte su confianza**- dijo el chico tranquilo mirando la expresión sería de Rachel.

-**De acuerdo ganarme su confianza, ¿y si por un casual no funciona y no quiere darnos la custodia?**-

-**No te gustara lo que te propondré**- Rachel iba a repetirle que jamás permitiría que se acostará con nadie Quinn –**Tranquila no te trato de decir eso. Ya me dejaste anoche claro que por nada del mundo cederá a su petición, lo que tendrás que hacer es conseguir pruebas de la amenaza o de cuando trate propasarse con la adolescente**- dijo el chico

-**Tienes razón no me gusta**- dijo furiosa con solo pensarlo.

-**Mira vamos hacer una cosa. Ideamos un plan para que te ganes su confianza mientras me invitas a un café, pero antes una pregunta ¿realmente estás segura de querer ser la tutora legal de una adolescente?**- Cuestiono preocupado por su amiga.

-**Sí, absolutamente, es más yo no sería la tutora legal pero si por algún motivo tuviera que serlo no me importaría**- dijo muy segura.

El chico asintió no muy convencido de la locura en la que se estaba metiendo su amiga, trato varias veces de disuadirla de esa idea, mientras tomaban un café, pero fue en vano.

Al llegar la noche Rachel salió de su apartamento para ir a invitar a cenar a Quinn y poder contarle todo lo que había hablado con Jesse.

Al llegar a la casa le abrió la chica la puerta pero no pudo saludarla ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-**Si Santana… Siento no haberte llamado antes... Sé que prometí llamarte después de levantarme pero necesitaba descansar… Si lo sé qué te preocupas por mí… Si pero te dije que estaba bien…- **

Al escuchar que hablaba con Santana no se extrañó ya que al llegar al piso la latina le dijo a su amiga que se había encontrado a la hora de comer con la rubia y que le había dicho que la llamara esta noche y le contaba todo. Todavía le dolían los oídos al escuchar a la morena gritando por el piso que la rubia le había perdonado y le había deseado lo mejor con Brittany y estaba dispuesta a iniciar una amistad.

**-No Santana por enésima vez NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA… No sé porque me maree… Si lo estuviera te lo diría… Está bien si lo necesitas trae una prueba de embarazo tu misma veras con tus propios ojos que sale negativo **– la castaña al oír eso no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-**Santana está aquí Rachel ¿hablamos luego mañana, de acuerdo? Descansa**- dijo la rubia e inmediatamente colgó sentándose al lado de Rachel.

-**Ya todo bien entre vosotras**- dijo curiosa la castaña ya que sabía la versión de su mejor amiga pero no de la rubia.

-**Sí, supongo poco a poco**- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de brazos.

-**Quinn ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Me dijiste que Will no llegó a acerté nada, pero cuando llegamos te encontramos tirada en el suelo algo aturdida**- dijo la castaña al acordarse tras haber escuchado la conversación.

-**Supongo que desde la ruptura con Santana no he cuidado demasiado mi salud y debió darme una bajada de tensión por el estrés y no había comida nada desde el día anterior asique todo se juntó, pero no es nada grave para lo que tengas que preocuparte o no me vengas con la estupidez que se traen Santana y Brody de que estoy embarazada…**- decía la rubia negando.

-**En el fondo quieren un mini rubio en su vida no ves que ambos son morenos y con tu belleza**- bromeaba la chica mirando a Quinn.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio: -**No es que me ofenda ni mucho menos, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?**-

-**Emm, si te venía a comentar algo y ya de paso te invitaba a cenar, pero como tienes el pijama puesto si quieres pedimos una pizza y hablamos**- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

Y así lo hicieron cuando llegó la pizza empezaron contando cómo les había ido el día en clases, hasta que Rachel llegó al tema y le comentó lo que le había dicho su amigo abogado, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la rubia.

-**Rachel no lo puedo creer, no te pedí ayuda en ningún momento. Simplemente tuve un momento de debilidad y necesitaba desahogarme contigo y nada más, encima tienes que ir a hablar con un abogado y no me digas que es tu amigo porque eso me da igual, no sé si lo sabes pero yo estoy en mi último año de derecho y se lo que puedo o no puedo hacer para solucionar MIS problemas**- dijo la chica furiosa levantándose.

-**Perdona por tratar de ayudarte, pero si tan segura estás, haber dime como pensabas solucionar las cosas**- le contesto mirándola con arrogancia Rachel.

-**Muy fácil he quedado mañana con Will para que pase por mi clase para hablar y le pienso grabar cuando me amenace y así podré tener una prueba para la denuncia- **le contesto la rubia muy segura de ella elevando una ceja.

-**Que no me niego a que te acerques a ese hombre y menos tú sola, es más te lo prohíbo**- decía furiosa.

-**¿Qué me lo prohíbes? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para prohibirme nada?**-

-**Pues yo soy tu…soy tu…**- pero no era nada, al menos aún no era su novia asique no podía decirle nada.

-**lo suponía**- dijo con arrogancia.

-**Me da igual que no sea nadie, no te lo voy a dejar hacer**- dijo cruzándose de brazos para encararla.

-**¿Me puedes dar un motivo para que tengas una rabieta así de estúpida?**- dijo ya molesta por la actitud autoritaria de la castaña.

-**Porque me importas mucho Quinn y no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Y ese estúpido vera su oportunidad y lo hará. Tratará de propasarse contigo y yo no puedo permitir eso… Porque te quiero joder ¿contenta? Ya lo he dicho- **dijo sentándose rendida en el sofá tapándose con las manos la cabeza

–**Desde el primer día que te miré y te día la mano note algo dentro de mí pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que creí haberte perdido, cuando acabaste tu relación con Santana entendí que me gustabas lo suficiente como para llegar a quererte, incluso cuando todos creíamos que estabas embarazada de Brody me imagine creando una familia contigo, por no hablar de cuando conocí a Beth y vi que era una autentica copia tuya pero en castaña, en seguida me encariñe de esa niña**- dijo triste Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Quinn

-**Sé que eres fuerte y dentro de poco serás una de las mejor abogadas de este país. Pero déjame ayudarte en esto, no podría perdonarme en la vida. Si llega a pasarte algo a ti o tu hija**- le suplicaba con la mirada triste.

Quinn se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le sonrió –**Yo también era castaña antes**- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-**Eso es lo único que te has quedado de todo lo que te he dicho**- dijo decepcionada la castaña.

-**Yo también te quiero**- dijo dándole un beso en los labios –**toda mi vida he estado sola, ni siquiera he tenido unos padres que me apoyasen o unos amigos como Kurt y Santana, asique ten paciencia conmigo si no te pido ayuda. No estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me ayude**- dijo la rubia al separarse de los labios de la castaña.

-¿**Entonces, me permitirás ayudarte?**- le dijo la castaña dudosa pero en seguida sonrió al ver como asentía la rubia –**Un momento has dicho que me quieres ¿eso significa que tú y yo...**- no llegó a acabar ya que los labios de Quinn la volvieron a silenciar.

-**Que tu- **beso **–y yo**- beso -**somos**- beso –**novias- **dijo Quinn alargando el último beso.

**N/A: En primer lugar gracias por leer y comentar especialmente para:**

**JuliFaberryGranger****: ****Primero antes que nada mil gracias por comentar. La verdad que a mí tampoco me gusta nada el drama en la pareja, a veces es agotador, jajaja. Espero que te guste el drama de la historia que se pondrá bastante interesante. TAN, TAN ,TAN. Besitos y Gracias.**

**raquesofi****: ****Gracias por comentar y gracias por la idea aportada que me inspiro bastante y me dio grandes ideas, jejeje. Además Quinn lo aprueba, jajaja. Besitos y Gracias.**

**Sé que han ido un poco rápidas en la historia para hacerse novias pero es por una buena causa FABERRY.**

**Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán todos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, no habrá ninguna hora exacta. Y depende como de cansado sea el día habrá actualización el Domingo. **

**Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia.**

**Gracias y Besitos.**


	15. Cuídala

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron por el sonido del timbre una adormilada Rachel se levantó dispuesta a matar a quien estuviese aporreando la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con Santana –**Berry llevó horas llamando ya era hora que abrieras la maldita puerta**- dijo entrando sin más.

-**¿Santana que haces aquí tan temprano?**- dijo algo aturdida aun.

-**¿Un momento esa camiseta es la que le regale yo a Quinn? ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Te has acostado con Quinn?**- dijo sorprendida la latina mientras dejaba las bolsas en la encimera.

-**¿Queé? No solo hemos dormido pero anoche le confesé lo que sentía por ella y estamos saliendo ¿Te parece bien?**- dijo algo nerviosa temiendo que le molestara a su amiga.

Santana durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio mirándola seria cosa que hizo que Rachel se preocupara pero en seguida sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-**Me alegro mucho por vosotros y no la cagues como yo lo hice es una chica que vale la pena**-dijo abrazándola fuerte –**Bueno y ¿dónde está la rubia?- **pregunto separándose de su amiga.

**-En la cama durmiendo cosa que debería estar haciendo yo- **se quejó la castaña.

Santana comenzó a rebuscar entre las bolsas y al encontrar lo que buscaba se fue hacía la habitación en busca de la rubia.

-**Quinn**- dijo Santana meciéndola con delicadeza varias veces, pero nada no se movía.

-**¡QUIIIN!**- grito haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

-**Dios Santana que es muy pronto y baja la voz que vas a despertar a Rachel**- dijo volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.

Rachel estaba enfrente de ambas mirándolas. Decidió dejarlas hablar para ir a colocar el desayuno

-**Vamos Quinn que he traído el desayuno antes de venir me he pasado por la cafetería y he comprado tu café favorito**- dijo tentando a la rubia.

Esta se incorporó rápidamente –** ¿Con caramelo?**- dijo como una niña pequeña golosa.

-**Si pero antes**- dijo entregándole un cajita.

Quinn al ver lo que le había entregado no pudo evitar rodar los ojos –**estás de coña Santana no me voy a hacer ninguna prueba de embarazo-** dijo devolviéndole la cajita.

-**Si lo harás es más ayer me dijiste por teléfono que lo harías**- le recrimino la latina levantándose y mirándola con los brazos en forma de jarra.

-**Santana era una ironía**- dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama.

-**Mira el lado positivo si lo haces paro de decir si no estás embarazada**- dijo la chica entregándole el predictor.

-**Santana…**- iba a volver a quejarse pero la latina le interrumpió.

-**Quinn no es normal que te desmayaras ayer, si dices que no te paso nada. Sé que a lo mejor tienes miedo porque la anterior vez estuviste sola de nuevo pero quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí y a Rachel y por muy poco que me guste Brody también te apoyará**- dijo la latina acercándose a Quinn.

-**Santana si me desmaye fue porque no había comido nada. No lo tome de la mejor forma nuestra ruptura y se me quitaron las ganas de comer, incluso pasaban días y yo solo recordaba haberme levantado a beber un vaso de agua…**- dijo sentándose triste en la cama.

La latina se sentó a su lado con la cabeza agachada y triste -**Lo siento, si te sirve de algo yo me volví loca al no encontrarte por ningún lado para explicarte…**- le corto la rubia.

-**No tenías que explicarme nada ya no era nadie**- corto la rubia.

-**Si Quinn si te tenía que explicar eras y eres muy importante para mí. Has sido la chica que me hizo volver a creer en el amor después de mi ruptura con Britt y Dani. Y te quería mucho, todavía lo sigo haciendo… Pero Brittany es el amor de mi vida, contigo es diferente que con ella, no sé si me entiendes lo que te quiero decir. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que por mi parte nunca más estarás sola**- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-**No tienes por qué preocuparte de que esté sola, siempre lo he estado y he sabido defenderme…**- no la dejo acabar.

-**Si me preocupo porque me importas y quiero que si alguna vez necesitas una amiga no dudes en llamar a mi puerta porque estará abierta las 24 horas del día**- quería abrazarla pero la rubia no lo permitió ya que se levantó.

-**Voy a hacerme la maldita prueba**- dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Santana se levantó y se fue con Rachel.

-**¿Estás bien?**- dijo Rachel a su amiga ya que había escuchado algo de la conversación.

-**Si es solo**- dijo la latina abrazando a la pequeña castaña –**Rachel sabes que te quiero y has sido y serás mi mejor amiga desde que llevábamos pañales, pero necesito que me prometas que harás feliz a esa rubia cabezota y la ayudaras incluso cuando no te lo pida…**- no llego acabar la frase porque las primeras lagrimas se caían y no quería que la rubia luego se diera cuenta.

Rachel la abrazó muy fuerte y beso su mejilla –**Te lo prometo, sé que se merece eso y mucho más. Se acabó que nuestra rubia esté sola**- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.

Las chicas se sentaron a esperar a que desayunara mientras tanto Rachel le contó como acabaron la rubia y ella siendo novias.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado con los Corcoran y todo lo de Will cosa que no le gustó nada a la latina.

Poco más tarde apareció Quinn con el predictor en mano ambas le miraron con una sonrisa la cual duro muy poco al ver a Quinn completamente pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Yo…**- dijo la rubia con la voz temblorosa.

Ambas se incorporaron para abrazarla.

-**Tranquila cariño todo saldrá bien**- le dijo Rachel dándole un beso en los labios.

-**No te preocupes Q que nos tienes a nosotras no estás sola**- dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Quinn bajo la cabeza y empezó a hacer unos ruidos muy raros que no se sabia si estaba llorando o riendo.

-**Yo…**- dijo levantado la cabeza y mirándolas con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos –**Yo os acabo de tomar el pelo**- dijo riéndose a carcajadas que de aguantarse estaba llorando.

Ambas chicas la miraron incrédulas y la latina le quito el predictor de las manos en ese momento la rubia aprovecho para escabullirse.

-**Es negativo**- dijo la latina todavía en shock mirando a Rachel.

-**Yo te mato cariño, casi me da un infarto**- dijo Rachel dramáticamente corriendo detrás de Quinn que se había encerrado en el baño.

-**No sabes con quien te acabas de meter Fabray la furia de Lima Heights caerá sobre ti**- corrió detrás de la morena.

Y así pasaron la mañana las tres entre risas jugando como niñas pequeñas para después desayunar aunque tuvieron que volver a calentarlo, no sin antes haberse jurado vengar de Quinn.

**N/A: Bueno muchísimas gracias por leer y gracias por comentar:**

**Especial mención a: **

**pkn150: ****gracias por comentar eres un amor.**

**Quería deciros que he hecho una portada de la historia espero que os guste, es muy sencillita pero es la primera vez que uso el photoshop asique estoy feliz XD la he subido vía twitter DougaRR y deciros que es muy reveladora especialmente del final (Spoiler en toda regla) También iré subiendo fotos de esta y todas las historias.**

**Otra cosa he pensado que voy a dividir la historia si veo que gusta en varias partes. Por lo que esta primera parte no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá unos 20 capítulos más o menos por lo aunque no sé si medará tiempo a contar todo la primera parte en 5 capítulos que son los que quedan.**

**Es que antes la había dividido en 20 capítulos pero la primera parte de esta historia era todo Quinntana y acaba con Faberry. **

**Bueno que me enrollo a lo que iba. Si cuando acabe la primera parte veo que os ha gustado pues subiré una segunda parte que serán 5 años después. Si no os ha gustado no pasa nada se dice y muchas gracias por haberla leído la primera.**

**En fin para que llegue todavía queda tiempo.**

**Si podéis y tenéis tiempo pasar a ver la portada a ver si os gusta es muy sencillita.**

**GRACIAS. SOIS LOS MEJORES.**


	16. Tic-tac

Tras el desayuna cada una se fue a sus respectivas clases. Santana y Rachel fueron a NYADA mientras que Quinn se marchó a la universidad cuando quiso darse cuenta eran las 12 de la mañana y tenía que salir corriendo ya que llegaría tarde a la cafetería donde había quedado con Will.

Al bajar del taxi pudo ver desde fuera de la cafetería que estaba llena de policías, ya que se encontraba al lado de la comisaria de Nueva York. Eso le tranquilizo bastante así no tendría la oportunidad de hacerle nada.

En cuanto llego pidió un café y se sentó colocando el bolso lo suficientemente cerca de la silla de enfrente donde se sentaría el señor Shuester para así poder grabarle, pero por si acaso cogió su iPhone y lo puso a grabar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al ver como Will entraba por la puerta inspiro hondo obligándose a tranquilizarse. Pero al llegar se sorprendió lo que vio todos los allí presentes mayoría policías uniformados le saludaron con tanto ímpetu como se saluda cuando entra el quarterback por la puerta del vestuario antes de un gran partido.

Después de saludar a todos, se acercó a la camarera y le coqueteo un poco mientras le acompañaba hasta donde se encontraba la rubia. Ya que la chica traía el pedido de Quinn.

**-Hola preciosa- **dijo Will con una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras se acercaba para dejarle un beso en la mejilla que a pesar de tratar alejarse le sujeto por el hombro.

-¿**Lo de siempre capitán?**- pregunto la camarera amablemente.

Will se limitó a guiñarle el ojo mientras asentía.

-**Me alegro recibir tu llamada**- dijo mientras cogía la silla y se pegaba al lado de la rubia.

En ese momento agradeció haber conectado la grabadora de su iPhone ya que seguramente el sonido llegaría fatal a la grabadora a la distancia en la que se encontraba.

-**No es lo que crees, no me pienso acostar contigo**- dijo muy segura la rubia.

-**¿Estás segura? Vaya pensé que serias buena madre y no permitirías que nadie le hiciera daño a tu pequeña**- dijo con burla el hombre.

-**No permitiré que toques a Beth**- dijo en el mismo tono sin apartar la vista de ella.

-**Ya decía yo**- sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –**Escúchame bien, sigue mi propuesta a delante todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo tienes una semana y cuatro días. Pero recuerda que el reloj en ningún momento ha dejado de parar. Y si cae hasta el último granito de arena del reloj y tú no te has acostado conmigo…**- le sonrió y se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído –**prometo hacerle disfrutar tanto como lo hacía tu padre contigo**- se separó y le guiño un ojo.

Quinn iba a contestarle algo pero volvió la camarera llegó con el café de Will y este no desaprovecho la situación de coquear con la pobre camarera, pobre por que se veía lo incomoda ante los piropeos de Will.

A pesar de darle pena la camarera la cual no paraba de lanzarle miradas coquetas desde que había entrado por la puerta, agradeció esos momentos para tranquilizarse por los estúpidos comentarios de Will ya que no le convenía enfadarle.

-¿P**or dónde íbamos? Así de lo mucho que disfrutaré de la virginidad de tu pequeña- **rio lo suficiente fuerte para cabrear a Quinn.

-**Si le haces algo a mi hija, no solo te denunciaré si no que me encargaré de que te arrepientas de haber tomado esa decisión**- dijo furiosa.

**-Escúcheme señorita abogada. Yo soy la ley por lo que la ley está de mi lado, asique vete olvidándote de denunciar a nadie ya que gracias a que nuestro querido alcalde está hablando frente al capitán de inspectores de nuestra querida ciudad- **sonrió seguridad y prepotencia.

**-¿Me has investigado?-** dijo curiosa quería descubrir cuantas cosas sabía de ella.

-**Por supuesto, por eso sabia donde vivías que este es tu último año de derecho y que muchos de los mejores bufetes de abogados de Nueva York luchan porque empiezas a trabajar para ellos gracias a tus calificaciones, y no solo tengo tu historial desde que con 18 años viajaste a Nueva York si no que tengo también tu historial de San Francisco**-

Quinn la miraba perpleja en silenció, no tenía palabras para callarle su estúpida boca. Cosa que aprovecho Will en su favor.

-**Sabe tu novia que lo malo que fue tu papá contigo**- sonrió ante el silencio de la rubia –**Ahora entiendo porque papi quiso deshacerse rápidamente de tu hijita**- se acercó tanto a su cara que cual quiera pensaría que se iban a besar –**que pasó que tu papi al enterarse que eras lesbiana tuvo que demostrarle lo que era una buena polla**- se alejó otra vez de ella con una sonrisa mientras bebía su café.

-**No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas y ni se te ocurra meter a Rachel en esto**- le amenazó mientras podía notar como su mandíbula seguía tensa. Tenía unas ganas terribles de levantarse y romperle la silla en la cabeza pero trato de tranquilizarse recordándose que no le permitiría que la venciera sin más

**-Tienes suerte de que me caiga bien tu novia- **rio mientras se acaba el café –**he disfrutado de tu compañía pero me tengo que marchar recuerda que los criminales nunca descansan**- dijo guiñándole el ojo –**Tic. Tac el tiempo corre y cada vez te queda menos tiempo para tomar una decisión**- le susurró al oído y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se levantaron y para pagar y cuando se marchaban un grupo de agentes de policía piropearon a la rubia y Will de dos zancadas se pisó al lado de Quinn y le puso la mano en la cintura.

-**Vaya jefe que ligue te has hecho, mis respetos**- bromeo un guardia.

**-Muchachos un caballero nunca habla de sus conquistas- **presumió William agarrando fuerte a Quinn y trayéndola hacia él. Mientras todos los de la cafetería se habían unido a la conversación ya que todos eran agentes de policía y se pusieron a vitorearle.

Quinn furiosa se separó de Will –**lástima que esta conquista sea lesbiana**- dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo a la camarera.

En ese momento todo fueron risas y burlas hacia su capitán mientras este enrojecía con furia hacia la rubia.

-**Jefe cuidado que te quitan rápidamente a la chica**- se burló uno de los agentes.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Santana y Brittany. La latina al ver a la rubia rodeada de hombres -**¿Quinn?**- pregunto la latina acercándose de la mano a la rubia.

-**Santana**- dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo y dos besos mientras se saludaban.

Todos los guardias vitoreaban a las chicas peor que si fueran unos adolescentes y por primera vez una mujer en bikini.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunto la rubia sorprendida de verla allí.

-**Que vinimos a la comisaria para cambiar todos los documentos de Brittany ya que se va a trasladar a vivir**- dijo señalando a la rubia de ojos azules que estaba detrás de ella.

Quinn un poco tensa por la situación le saludo a la chica amablemente y los gritos volvieron a estar entre los policías.

Las chicas negaron tratando de ocultar la risa.

-**Me alegro que te mudes a vivir aquí, te encantara la ciudad**- dijo amable Quinn.

Brittany agradecida por su educación le dio una pequeña sonrisa –**Si la verdad que me encanta es muy mágica, verdad San**- dijo en tono aniñado.

-**Si Britt ¿Y tú que haces aquí?**- dijo curiosa la latina al verla allí.

-**Ehh... Pues tenía que venir a hablar con alguien**- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa con miedo de que Santana descubriera quien era ese alguien y se lanzara a su cuello –**Bueno yo me voy ya que he quedado con Rachel para comer- **dijo Quinn rápidamente al ver como Will se acercaba a ellas.

-**Espera nos pedimos unos cafés para llevar y vamos juntas ya que nosotras también tenemos que ir a Nyada**- dijo la latina rápidamente mientras iba con Brittany a la barra.

Quinn decidió esperarlas fuera asique sin más salió no sin antes despedirse de los agentes que estos la despidieron con felicidad y le pidieron que fuera a alegrarles todos los días.

Después de unos segundos la puerta de la cafetería se volvió a abrir y apareció Will.

-**Les has encantado a los chicos**- dijo acercándose a ella.

-**Vete a la mierda, que sea educada y no les vaya contando lo cabrón que realmente eres no te convierte en mi amigo, ni nada por el estilo para que me hables de esa forma**- le hablo furiosa.

-**Vaya papá hizo muy buen trabajo a la hora de educarte pero ahora seré yo quien se encargue de ello-** sonrió burlonamente –**Disfrutare cuando estés ante mí de rodillas**- le volvió a susurrar en el oído y esta vez en vez de besarle en la mejilla trato de besarla en los labios pero la rubia se apartó rápidamente.

El hombre le agarró fuerte de la cintura y trato de volver a hacerlo pero rápidamente se separó de la rubia al oír.

**-¿Quinn vamos?- **dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido mirando la situación.

Quinn aprovecho para empujar a Will y andar hacía la pareja –**Si vamos**- dijo sin mirar atrás.

-**Adiós Quinn recuerda que el reloj no para Tic. Tac**- se despidió Will.

**N.A. HOLAAAA!**

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO…. Sé que tenía que haber actualizado el Lunes pero por problemas personales no pudo por eso os pido perdón.**

**Sin más gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. **

**NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES. BESITOS.**


	17. Celos y Secretos

-**santana ya te he dicho mil veces que dejes el tema ¿vale?**- decía molesta Quinn entrando por la puerta del apartamento de Rachel detrás de Brittany y Santana.

-**Fabray no lo voy a dejar y no me quiero que quedes con el hombre ese a solas**- dijo la latina aun de la mano de Brittany y pasando de largo ignorando a Rachel que se acercaba a ellas.

-**Ya está bien Santana ya no somos nada**- grito Quinn molesta.

-**A ver tranquilas ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **se metió Rachel de por medio mirando de reojo a Brittany que tenía cara de poco amigos.

-**La estúpida de tu novia ha quedado a solas con el capullo que entro en su piso**- dijo Santana molesta.

-¿**Qué? ¿Quinn es eso cierto?**- dijo la castaña alucinando.

-**Rachel no sé de qué te extrañas ya te avise que iba a quedar con él para gravarle**- bufó molesta por la actitud protectora de las dos chicas.

-**Si Quinn y lo hablamos y me dijiste que me dejarías ayudarte y creí que quedo claro que no harías nada sin mí**- dijo Rachel algo enfadada.

-**Si dije que te dejaría ayudarme pero soy lo suficiente mayor cita para no tener que ir de la mano de nadie para hacer las cosas, asique parad con esa estúpida actitud**- se le encaro la rubia.

-¿**Que pare? ¿Me puedes decir cómo quieres que pare y me quede tranquila con el hombre que se quiere follar a mi novia y si no consigue lo que quiere violara a su hija?**- grito Rachel fuera de sí.

-**¿Qué?**- grito Santana.

Y en ese momento se escuchó un portazo de la puerta las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio y miraron a su alrededor.

-**¿Britt?**- pregunto Santana confundida al ver que la rubia no estaba por ningún sitio.

-**Se habrá cansado de ver cómo te preocupas por tu exnovia**- dijo la rubia comenzando a recoger su bolso.

-**Mierda**- dijo Santana saliendo detrás de su novia.

-**¿Qué haces Quinn?**- dijo Rachel al ver que Quinn se dirigía a la puerta.

-**Mira Rachel llevo una mañana muy agotadora y la verdad que me apetecía estar con mi novia y relajarme pero veo que no podemos estar tranquilas asique me voy a casa y ya hablaremos por teléfono**- dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-**Espera, espera**- dijo Rachel abrazándola por la espalda y cerrando la puerta –**lo siento, vale quedamos que confiaríamos y haríamos esto junta y no me gusta que quedes con el tipo ese**- dijo besándole el cuello.

-**Tengo una idea ¿porque comemos lo que he cocinado, nos relajamos en la cama viendo una película abrazaditas en el sofá y me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado? **– dijo volviendo a darle un beso en el cuello esta vez más cerca de la oreja.

-**La verdad que huele muy bien**- dijo Quinn con media sonrisa girándose para darle un beso en los labios aun abrazadas.

-**Entonces sabrá mejor**- sonrió al separase del beso entrelazando sus dedos para ir hasta la mesa.

Mientras abajo Santana trataba de tranquilizar a una molesta Brittany.

-**San dime la verdad ¿la quieres?**- dijo Brittany con los ojos llorosos.

-**Britt no te voy a mentir si la quiero pero no como tú crees es más no olvides que la deje por ti justo la noche que hacíamos un año**- dijo Santana.

-**San yo te quiero mucho pero tengo miedo de que me dejes por ella es mucho mejor de lo que me habéis hablado y no solo eso Kurt y Rachel me conocen desde los dieciséis años y me ha costado muchísimo recuperar su amistada desde que tú y Quinn rompieron por mi culpa, yo… sé que no lo hice bien en el pasado pero te quiero mucho. Me arrepentí hace años por haberte dejado por Sam y lo sigo haciendo cada día y doy gracias de que me dieras una oportunidad de nuevo pero… no sé si puedo competir con Quinn. Si tú estás enamorada de ella yo…**- no llego a acabar su discurso ya que Santana le había callado con un beso.

Un beso en el que demostraba todos sus sentimientos hacia ella. Al separarse se quedaron mirándose en silencio dándose pequeñas caricias en la cara hasta que Santana hablo:

-**Britt no he querido a nadie la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti y eso nunca va a cambiar hace tiempo te perdone y lo descubrí gracias a ella y ella fue muy importante para mí y pretendo que lo siga siendo. Me hizo cambiar, me hizo volver a creer en el amor asique si me preguntas que si la quiero te diré que si pero no como tú crees porque gracias a ella te perdone y hemos podido volver a estar juntas. Y quiero que habrás bien los oídos porque me encargaré de decírtelo cada mañana que despertemos juntas, cada segundo que estemos juntas queda mirada, cada beso, cada caricia y cada abrazo, me encargare de decirte y demostrarte todo lo que te amo para que no tengas que sufrir ningún tipo de celos **– la besa otra vez con fuerza y esta vez ambas se separan con una enorme sonrisa y se dicen un par de te quieros.

-**¿Vamos a comer fuera y luego vamos al cine a ver Frozen?**- dice Brittany inocentemente y Santana asiente con una sonrisa inmediatamente.

El día acabó pasando rápidamente y las Brittana acabaron subiendo entre risas al apartamento con una pizza ya que Brittany insistió en comprar la cena para cenar las cuatro juntas y así conocer mejor a Quinn -**ssshh**- dijo Rachel para que se callaran cuando la pareja miraron hacia donde se encontraba el sonido se encontraron con Rachel haciéndole gestos para que no hicieran ruido ya que Quinn se encontraba dormida abrazada a la castaña.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sillón de al lado de la pareja y abrieron las cajas de pizza y comenzaron a comer mientras ponían una película.

A mitad de la película Quinn comenzó a temblar y comenzó a murmurar entre sueños llamando la atención de las chicas –_**no papá por favor, no…**__- _decía la rubia moviendo las piernas y los brazos hasta que se levantó sobresaltada y aun sin parar de sudar.

-**Cariño estás bien**- dijo preocupada Rachel acariciándole la espalda.

Quinn se sobre salto y se giró dándose cuenta que las tres chicas estaban pendientes de ella –**si solo ha sido una estúpida pesadilla**- dijo la rubia incorporándose –**es tarde será mejor que me vaya**- dijo la rubia calzándose.

-**Es tarde cariño porque no te quedas a dormir**- dijo Rachel levantándose junto a ella

-**No mañana tengo que madrugar tengo que presentar un proyecto**- dijo acabando de colocarse algo nerviosa.

-**Por lo menos cena algo, las chicas han traído pizza**- le miraba Rachel con preocupación.

-**No de verdad cariño no tengo hambre, nos vemos mañana cuando vayamos a comer con Beth, de acuerdo**- dijo acercándose y besándola en los labios –**Adiós chicas, gracias por la pizza**- dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rachel la acompaño y volvió a besarla -**Llámame cuando llegues, por favor**- dijo Rachel aun preocupada.

Se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio mirando a la puerta con el ceño fruncido preocupada por la actitud de Quinn.

-**Rachel estará nerviosa porque mañana vais a comer con su hija**- se acercó Santana a tranquilizarla.

**N.A. SE QUE TENÍA QUE HABER ACTUALIZADO EL VIERNES PERO SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETO ASIQUE AQUÍ VA UN CAPÍTULO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
